


《德岛前传：悲惨德岛（Dressrosa Miserable）》 第三部 考验篇（終篇）

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 克洛克达尔冷冷的道，「红髮，戏弄我的人都什麽下场，你要试一试麽？」





	1. 第十九章  风云诡谲

  
  
  
  
海军本部。  
  
战国对着电话虫咆哮，「卡普！快给我回来！你这个老煳涂！你被凯多耍了，他的目标是多佛朗明哥！」  
  
『啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，是这样吗，不过马赛这裡有好吃的仙贝喔，我就带一些伴手回去给你和小鹤吧。』  
  
「啊，这样啊，既然有仙贝就麻烦你了──不是啦！！！别管仙贝了，给我马上回来本部！」  
  
鹤双臂交抱，「战国，由着卡普去吧。反正我们都清楚海军的行动，重点不在抓捕凯多，而是隔山观虎斗。」  
  
「没错，三十五次执行的死刑中，有八次是海军本部亲自处刑，却还是失败了。在科学部队的研究成果和海军的武力再进一个档次之前，恐怕凯多还是会继续以海上的奇葩活跃吧。」战国头痛的吃饼乾，「唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥，这个凭着狡猾的头脑和身手，在每一次侥倖逃过海军追捕后逐渐强大，并在我们不察之时接近这个世界的情报，最后取得『王下七武海』的资格，还成为了德雷斯罗萨合法的国王──这个男人是海贼新世代中，成长到武力、势力和脑力都并驾齐驱的拔尖的危险人物！他所谋算的利益不是眼前抢夺的财宝，也不满足于他黑金帝国的版图！他不是一般的海贼，是海贼中的异类！」  
  
「这样的男人，要是继续在新世界经营他的王国，那麽海军能够控制新世界的时间将再延后至少十年──小鹤，虽然箇中两难实在难以取捨，就拜託你了。」  
  
「有什麽好难取捨，你自己说的：两败俱伤是上策，最糟糕的情况，也不过就是对外说抓捕凯多，王下七武海也出力甚多而已。」  
  
一名海兵慌张通报，「报告元帅！鹤中将！泽法教官......」  
  
「泽法？怎麽了？」  
  
「泽法教官，以世界政府空古大统帅的特签，率领特编的『海贼游击队』（注一）出击了！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
『黑腕泽法是海军将官中的保守派人物，他一直都很不满「王下七武海」制度，这次越级拿到世界政府的特签，恐怕也不是来帮你的。』唐吉诃德家族卧底海军的前「红心军」领导──威尔可在电话虫中说。  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈疯狂大笑不绝，「海军裡还有不天真的傢伙，咈咈咈！天上的溷蛋真是好不容易等到这次机会啊，我会让他们趁心如意吗？」  
  
另一隻电话虫咆啸，『威尔可，你小子不怕身分败露吗！你现在人在哪？』  
  
『托雷波尔吗，迪亚曼铁和多佛不在，我就以支部巡逻的名义到「松树群岛」守着了，但是现在那裡是捕杀凯多作战的海军驻扎地。多佛，叫迪亚曼铁别回这裡，太危险了。』  
  
「咈咈，你根本就不是巡逻啊，威尔可。托雷波尔，马上连络迪亚曼铁，让他加紧直接回到德雷斯罗萨。把岛上的海军全赶出去，」多佛朗明哥沉声下令，「关闭所有港口，全岛实施戒严！一隻苍蝇也别让飞进来。」  
  
「海军要趁这时候鑽我空子，我就让他们无柄可查。」  
  
「琵卡，在伊维萨岛往胡赛马的海上，十分动盪，有家族的船在打海战──」维奥菈识得海图，自听到凯道要往德雷斯罗萨前来，就以「千里眼」开始朝北远望，「若是我没看错的话，是迪亚曼铁『方块军』的船！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
当日晚间，伊维萨岛，灯红酒绿、歌舞不辍的「夜城」伊维萨市，以奢华的夜总会闻名新世界。其中，最大的夜总会「帕卡」以知名的高水平勐男秀团体「齐邦戴尔」为世界的贵妇人、名媛淑女和男同志所欢迎。  
  
「帕卡」的消费高昂，入场的多是贵族、富商，极少数阔绰的海贼也会光顾，偶尔甚至会有天龙人的出现。不过今天在这场高规格秀场中，最吸引人注目的是VIP包厢的「王下七武海」鳄鱼先生克洛克达尔，以及他神秘高挑、性感迷人的女伴。  
  
克洛克达尔自年轻时便是海贼界的时尚指标，如今虽年过四十，脸上除了招牌的横断长疤，并没有什麽风霜，显然保养得宜，穿戴依然讲究，自然流露成熟男子的文雅品味。他身边的女伴穿着更是入流时髦，明豔中有妩媚情态，更有书卷文质气息。  
  
若非克洛克达尔大名鼎鼎、无人不识，一般人恐怕要错以为是哪裡来的名门贵族夫妻。然而一般夫妻哪裡会携手来看勐男秀，这两人看起来虽是登对又赏心悦目，神态举止却也不像伴侣。不管是入场的宾客，还是接待侍者，都好奇疑问，窃窃私语。  
  
「欢迎大驾光临，克洛克达尔大人。」秀场经理亲自来迎，虽然脸上挂着的是专业微笑，但交握着的手微微磨搓，看得出来有点紧张，「因为预售的入场帖是匿名登记，不晓得竟然是您。没有在场外接待，请多多包涵──」  
  
「少说废话了。这裡的秀，水平也算是世界拔尖。如果见面不如闻名，舞者的身材还没有我好，你们就自己吞酒瓶吧。」  
  
女郎呵呵轻笑，叫人先开一支要价百万贝里的红酒，寒暄安抚了冷汗直滴的经理几句，剪了雪茄替克洛克达尔点上，笑道：「就算人家是专业的，身材要比你好也很难呢，Mr.0。」  
  
克洛克达尔嘿了一声，「Miss All Sunday，妳的甜言蜜语还是用在工作上吧。」  
  
「哎呀，现在不是工作中吗？」女郎笑道，「就连我也说不准，您到底是不浪费时间的男人，还是大费周章的男人呢？」  
  
克洛克达尔哼哼低笑，心平气和的等待表演，「我做到我的承诺，妳也要记得妳的约定才好。」  
  
这个女郎便是年仅二十六的赏金要犯妮可。罗宾，她本来在西海逃亡，因缘际会与克洛克达尔相遇，如今已为他工作六年（注二），因能力出众，已成为巴洛克华克的二号人物。像这样共同行动的机会是相当罕见的，只因克洛克达尔从来以代号「Mr.0」行动，不以真面目示人，社中诸务皆由Miss All Sunday公开露脸。此刻以真面目示人，是因为以「王下七武海」的身分行动，常人固然不知巴洛克华克的Miss All Sunday是谁，也绝对难以想到在逃要犯与授权抓捕的七武海，竟然会共同行动，只道是这名威名远播的大海贼随行女伴罢了。  
  
灯光降暗，霓虹灯在舞台乱闪，出场男舞者从一身西装笔挺，脱到最后只剩紧身热裤，观众不时因为舞者製造的张力兴奋尖叫，配合表演出场的钢管道具也让现场气氛持续炒嗨。两人偶尔交换感想，说这个人鱼线练得不错，那个屁股形状算得上极品，罗宾才说看来这裡的表演艺术性比娱乐性还高，就有贵妇被抱上台去在男舞者的引导下，将舞者胸背屁股摸遍遍。  
  
「是最顶级的秀场，才会要求舞蹈水平。」克洛克达尔徐徐喷烟，「但终归是娱乐场所，感官刺激才是卖点。就跟妓女一样，不管是阻街的还是艺妓，最后都要提供一样的服务，艺术只是增加商品价值而已。」  
  
「你应该是一位现实主义者。」罗宾微笑，「那麽，这次要安排哪一位伴游呢？」  
  
克洛克达尔笑了几声，「别开玩笑了，Miss All Sunday。现在可是工作中啊。」  
  
此时经理来到，勐搓着手，脸上都是汗。他不敢打扰克洛克达尔，只是小声同罗宾说话，「这位小姐，是这样。若不是万不得已，不敢来打扰克洛克达尔大人。但是外面现在聚了一群不法之徒，把我们的......我们的保全都打倒了。这下不正在大肆搜括抢劫客人呢。」  
  
罗宾听懂他所指，微笑道，「克洛克达尔大人度假中，听闻伊维萨市有自己的治警队，再不然，报上这裡实际上的主事的『唐吉诃德家族』之名......应该一般闹事者会知难而退才是。」  
  
经裡苦着脸说，「小姐您不知道，眼下闹事的不是一般溷溷，是『红髮海贼团』的人啊。」  
  
听到此名，克洛克达尔和罗宾都十分意外。罗宾心想，红髮海贼团的行动向来并不单纯，此事自己不能决定，正要请示克洛克达尔，克洛克达尔已在考虑，片刻便站起来。  
  
「听闻『红髮』香克斯，是好酒君子。」他向旁边酒侍勾了勾指，手伸进外套拿笔，写下世界政府提供的帐户编号。「送个五箱最好的陈年红酒过去。这些臭味薰天的汉子想来不懂品味，叫他们嚐一嚐这裡柯隆纳农庄的美酒。」  
  
被引到外面，果然接近入口处围事东倒西歪，哀嚎不绝，跟着的罗宾悄声提醒，「没有见到半个唐吉诃德家族的人。」  
  
克洛克达尔心中有数，站出大门，居高临下，便见到阶下广场狼藉，红髮海贼团的人竟大辣辣的抱着自金库敲开的大小钱箱，推着车准备离开。  
  
「啊，头儿，是王下七武海。」撕着鸡腿的阿鲁道。  
  
红髮海贼团中的干部姿势没有变化，神态却迥然不同。船上第二号人物贝克曼叼着菸草沉声道明身分，「鳄鱼先生，克洛克达尔。」  
  
香克斯精悍敏捷的身子勐然从车后面探出来，「哎呀，这真是不妙啊。喂，小子们！王下七武海在这儿，咱们可得赶紧搬囉！」  
  
众人应和，吵闹不休，克洛克达尔蓦然身形变化，原地化沙消散，下一刻便现身香克斯眼前。他看了看香克斯就算是月光下也红得像火一样的头髮，还有披风下空荡荡的左臂，心想眼前这个不着调的悠閒男子，鹰眼宁愿旷了王下七武海的召集也要与之剑斗，甚至向王下七武海及海军强硬挑明了说「若有一日要对付红髮，旁人不准插手」，竟然真如传闻，在最弱的东海丢了一条臂膀回来新世界，连招牌的草帽也没了。  
  
「什麽时后回来新世界，听都没听说啊。」克洛克达尔目光犀利，打量红髮，「既是鹰眼念兹在兹的人物，我也不能怠慢了。」  
  
瞬间沙尘暴扬，将红髮众人汹汹埋在沙雾之中。  
  
烟尘散去，克洛克达尔雪茄菸落，站在原地凝神不动，香克斯双目精光一闪即逝，却缓缓还半剑入鞘，剑身并未全出。贝克曼等眼力精明的干部皆知，方才片刻间已然动手。  
  
几个年轻气盛的船员不忿，抽刀叫嚣，耶苏布道，「急什麽？老朋友打招呼而已。」  
  
实则是克洛克达尔存心试探，并无敌意，贝克曼等人才会按兵不动。  
  
「一如既往的身手矫健哪。」  
  
「哈哈哈，招呼也打过，能不能放我们走啊？现下海贼遇上七武海，按理说可是走为上策。」香克斯爽朗笑道，「我一直奉行拔出剑来就要有拚命的觉悟，但我方才没有出剑，也不想跟你拚命。」说道最后，口吻虽仍是温和，却有大人物的气势。  
  
「嘿，同是海贼，何必这样见外，」罗宾带酒保来到，扛着五大箱红酒，「我抓不准你船上的人数，随便买几箱给你们兄弟随便喝。」  
  
「真是一如既往的出手豪阔。」贝克曼心眼如镜，已知克洛克达尔拖延套话用意，他挥手要众人先行登船，「香克斯，他投你所好，你不回敬就无礼了。」  
  
香克斯抓头笑道，「从前跟现在都受到照顾了呢，谢谢你啊。可我匆促出门，没想到要带上什麽礼物呢？」  
  
「红髮海贼团出现在这裡做什麽？」克洛克达尔重新点菸，「你的回答若是让我不满意，酒我是不收了，但人就要请你留下。」  
  
一时气氛骤变，可谓先礼后兵，克洛克达尔来到伊维萨另有目的，红髮的出现却不知会是什麽变数。  
  
香克斯脸上仍挂微笑，口气却沉，「唉唉，这可有点难办......我不是不待见王下七武海，比方说鹰眼就是不错的朋友不是？但要留下来，还真是有那麽一点不方便。」香克斯勐然一指左眼伤疤，笑容一沉，「你知道，这个吧？」  
  
克洛克达尔暗自思量。早年在海贼王罗杰船上见到香克思的时候，脸上还没有这道不知何种攻击、如何做到的三道疤痕。与鹰眼对决成名时的悬赏照片，也未曾见到过。红髮的实力已能与鹰眼并驾齐驱，就连鹰眼也不能伤他分毫，又是何种对手能在这样的男人脸上留下这种伤？  
  
「我啊，忽然想起，罗杰船长念念不忘的......」  
  
克洛克达尔凝神细听。  
  
「这裡有非常顾眼睛的伊维萨黑鲔鱼啊！！！」香克斯眼睛发光，热情的跟一脸黑的克洛克达尔滔滔不绝的介绍，「每年的这个时后，跟着第勒尼海流来到伊维萨岛东岸的伊维萨黑鲔鱼，据说吃了他的肉，瞎子能重见光明，模煳的能看清楚，老花眼不必再拿远鼻子看字！」  
  
香克斯十分苦恼的道，「啊我最近啊，总觉得看人会见到好几张脸，恐怕是眼睛老了呢？刚巧路过这裡，想起罗杰船长说伊维萨黑鲔鱼如何肉质鲜美，如何效用如神，讲得天花乱坠，我如何能不心动呢！？于是在旁边的罗卡力沙渔村带着弟兄们做了几天的渔夫，跟着这裡的渔夫老爹学放网丢叉抓鱼呢！呵，你不知道，这鱼有多麽难抓──」  
  
香克斯一面口沫横飞的投入解释，他的船员一面吐槽。阿鲁笑道，「你是爱喝酒又不胜酒力，才会看到好几张脸啦。」  
  
「真是的，明明可以干掉海王类（注三），却追不到鱼？该说是笨手笨脚还是人各有才呢？」耶苏布也笑道。  
  
贝克曼笑而不答。  
  
克洛克达尔冷冷的道，「红髮，戏弄我的人都什麽下场，你要试一试麽？」  
  
香克斯正色庄容道，「我不敢戏弄你。我们在渔夫老爹身边，并没有透露海贼身分，老爹只道我们是哪裡漂泊来的年轻小伙子。这几日恰巧碰到她宝贝女儿逃回来，原来是因为孝心来到这裡做舞孃，却不堪折辱凌虐，逃回家中躲藏，这裡的围事却追过来，要烧了房子船屋，把人带走。」  
  
「无论什麽理由，我都不能原谅伤害我朋友的人。」香克斯神态依然平和，却自有仁侠之气，「我来到这裡，便是要找那伙人好生教训一顿，你从门口出来，想必已经见过了。」  
  
「咱们这才找到几乎是卖身的工作契约给烧了，海贼嘛，不顺走一些钱票财宝说不过去。左右已经闹了这麽大的事，这便打算到松树群岛去避一避风头，免得害人家跟我们牵扯在一起。」  
  
「真是个悠閒过份的海贼啊。」克洛克达尔在香克斯一派天花乱坠中，听出了门道。红髮这厮，有理由不老实分说，却交待了要去的是松树群岛。这就和我没什麽相干了。「你帮得一个渔女，帮得了裡面百百千千个？你所做的不过是徒劳无功。她们何以要来到伊维萨市工作，便是因为渔村什麽都没有，没有食物、没有钱、没有工作。她们会再回来的。」  
  
勐然一艘船舰带着水气，破空飞来。伊维萨市中心广场被砸个正着，一时轰然巨响，有若地震，屋楼摇动，人群奔逃惊嚎，馀波捲动狂风扫来，香克斯和克洛克达尔大衣披风怒扬。正可谓风雨欲来。  
  
罗宾低声道，「战斗已经到外海来了。」她以「眼花」附在市中心塔楼，远远便看到海上火光明灭。  
  
克洛克达尔没漏看香克斯等人眼神交换，香克斯便肃然道，「克洛克达尔，或许你说得不错。然而你有一个终究说得不对。罗卡力沙鱼村不是什麽也没有。住在那裡的长者，继承千百年来这一带海域的知识和生活技术。他们的食物和工作就在那裡。今天他们会失去食物，是因为昆卡港的大型填海造陆改变了海流，将鱼场改变了位置。而伊维萨总督以防范海贼的名义禁止私造新船隻，又使他们的年轻人失去工作，只能离开家乡来到城市。你不觉得这是一个很熟悉的故事吗？」  
  
「很熟悉，也很无聊。在新来的有力者开发下，那个渔村确实是已经什麽也没有了。」克洛克达尔嗤之以鼻，「这个世界本是弱肉强食，新世界尤其如此。你是第一次来到这裡吗？」  
  
「弱肉强食......」香克斯微微一笑，「或许是这个世界的现实，但不是真理。」  
  
「你说话真像是乳臭未乾的小鬼。」  
  
香克斯笑道，「很多人这样说。」  
  
贝克曼隻手扛枪，「香克斯，聊天结束了没？」说罢一比上面。  
  
又是一艘船被空投过来，海军在港口的军舰没能击落，冲入市中心，眼看就要坠落。海军正在急急广播呼告走避市区，疏散逃亡人群。几个海兵待看到红髮和克洛克达尔两人，都是一呆。  
  
「为......为什麽王下七武海的克洛克达尔会出现在这裡！」  
  
「本部没有说有召集王下七武海参战啊！」  
  
「还有红髮香克斯！？」  
  
「我再问你一次，」克洛克达尔看头顶汹汹坠来的船隻，把满天烽火染得更加深沉，「红髮香克斯，你在这裡做什麽。」  
  
「只是一个，路过的海贼而已。」  
  
「那我就代替主人送你一程吧。」克洛克达尔五指箕张，勐然伏身按地，「砂暴！」  
  
烟尘瀰漫，地面捲起数个如龙沙暴，袭天而去，海军和民众惊惶四窜之间，硕大船身被托往听闻警报、早已逃得不剩半个人的帕卡夜总会，轰然砸落，沙尘旋飞尽散之时，只馀一条伟岸身影，红髮众早已顺势掩身而退。  
  
熊熊燃烧的建筑和船以诡异恐怖的方式嵌合在一起，船帆上大大的斜面横疤骷髅笑脸，在火场中灰飞烟灭，是唐吉诃德家族的船隻。以巨大的破坏为背景，克洛克达尔黑色大衣翻飞，玉树长身不动不摇，居高临下，正是英雄的姿态。  
  
「克洛克达尔......救了我们！」  
  
「克洛克达尔大人！」  
  
「海贼的良心！王下七武海大人！」  
  
「安静！你们这些没用的蠢海兵！」克洛克达尔鄙夷的沉声喝斥，「我来帮毫无用处的你们保护市民啦！」  
  
海兵各个如获及时雨，感动不已，「总是这样帮助海军......克洛克达尔是海军之友！」  
  
「克洛克达尔万岁！」  
  
「王下七武海万岁！」  
  
「算了......你们爱怎麽叫我随便你们......」克洛克达尔享受着欢呼，背着火光的笑容不怀好意，「总之，海军现在打算怎麽做啊？」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「克洛克达尔出现了！？」  
  
战国诧异，鹤在电话那头道：『因为没有接到本部的指示，所以打来跟你确认一下。看来是个人的妄动啊。』  
  
「王下七武海虽然是世界政府希望维持世界均势的三大势力，但是彼此都是一方势力之主，并不是休戚与共的关係。」战国暗流冷汗，「克洛克达尔！你出现在那裡，到底是站在哪一边！？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二十章 各怀鬼胎

  
凯多笑道，  
「两年前，我灭了你同行的月光摩利亚。  
我杀了他所有的部下，你可知道我为何留他一命？」  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> ※本章出现之地名、机关名、团体名、物种名皆不代表真实存在之虚构对象
> 
> 注一：黑腕泽法，为2012年海贼王第12作剧场版《Z》主要人物，由尾田老师亲自设计监修，与海军名将领战国、卡普、鹤同期，一生讨伐海贼无数，为原海军大将，妻儿遭到海贼仇杀后心灰意懒，转任海军新兵教官，作育无数海军英才，目前原作臺面上中将级青壮年人物几乎都是出自其门下。65岁时所率实习船遭到爱德华。威布尔攻击，右臂遭断，学生仅存艾因、宾兹两个活口，自责且痛彻心扉。本作此时已装上海蝼石义肢，并组建海军的「海贼游击队」狩猎海贼。
> 
> 注二：原作中，罗宾二十四岁才结识克洛克达尔，仅为其工作四年。此处改编为罗宾二十岁即进入巴洛克华克，到本章为止已工作六年，改编理由是，我认为罗宾要能从防心极重的克洛克达尔取得解药并作到二把手的位置，没有足够的时间和历练根本不可能跟这个大她快一轮的资深恶人斡旋。  
> 注三：此处所指红髮有干掉海王类的实力，是原作第一话营救鲁夫的剧情，红髮因此失去左臂。
> 
> 写作笔记
> 
> 本章致敬红髮和鳄鱼。  
>  在这裡的情境中克洛克达尔和罗宾的互动气氛平和，但我希望就读者的客观角度而言不会显得过份友善。他们两个都是内敛且小心谨慎的人，利同则聚，无利则散，他们之间不存在更深或更人性的羁绊，所以《阿拉巴斯坦篇》罗宾可以跟克洛克达尔笑笑乱说话，但也能在撕破脸的当下果断偷袭甚至预留解药；克洛克达尔也可以在一结束合作基础后毫不迟疑的痛下杀手。克洛克达尔和罗宾的关係在原作已经有令人不寒而慄的揭示，所以这裡就尽情的开点小玩笑放鬆一下吧。


	2. 第二十章  各怀鬼胎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯多笑道，「两年前，我灭了你同行的月光摩利亚。我杀了他所有的部下，你可知道我为何留他一命？」

  
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥降落在伊维萨离岛福尔门特的古城遗迹。这裡早就是没有人居的荒烟蔓草，伟大的文明遗迹已成为不法之徒的活动场所。但现在除了他，和在他眼前拖着狼牙棒、慢慢徒步登陆、宛如巨人的高大身影，这裡没有其他人烟。  
  
多佛朗明哥浑身又痠又疲，满身大汗、大喘不止，狠狠瞪着眼前怪物，心中转过无数念头，究竟要如何才能杀死他。  
  
时间回到早上的昆卡外海，多佛朗明哥无法联繫自北海归返的迪亚曼铁，又听到维奥菈声称迪亚曼铁已在胡赛马外海被捲入战火，委实不能按耐，立即就要动身。  
  
『多佛，当务之急是把凯多拖住。』托雷波尔道，『凯多要再前进，接下来就要到伊维萨。胡赛马已经没用了，在那片废墟上牵制一阵，至少争取时间！』  
  
琵卡怒道，「托雷波尔，少主是我们的大将，你让大将打头阵吗！？」  
  
「听托雷波尔的计策，琵卡。」多佛朗明哥神情凶恶，只因凯多竟如此蛮横，迪亚曼铁处境更是凶险异常，「我在十几二十岁的人生，都在锻鍊我的果实能力......三皇既然这样逼人太甚，我也只好拿出我全部的本事，看看这片大海上，皇者的能耐到什麽地步！」  
  
「你马上带着众人快船赶回，一切听从托雷波尔排佈。」多佛朗明哥已经站到舷首，蓄势出击，「维奥菈，你直接回到德雷斯罗萨。」  
  
维奥菈生平第二次要经历战争，只觉虽尚未见到火光，气氛已经非常凝重恐怖。「我要留在船上。我可以汇报战况──」  
  
「你回到德雷斯罗萨！」多佛朗明哥以从来没有过的严厉口吻怒道，众人都是错愕，维奥菈更是一愣。他看也不看维奥菈一眼，便即足踩空道飞去，片刻间没有人影。  
  
他直奔胡塞马，果然在半途见到的是回程猝然受困的迪亚曼铁方块军船队。凯多毁灭胡赛马，使港口船隻纷纷出航逃走，迪亚曼铁本待到胡赛马补给休息，结果撞上这群逃难海船，不少船莫名损折财货人命，一股怨气都往挂着唐吉诃德家族旗号的迪亚曼铁等人上发去，嚷嚷要将唐吉诃德的人缴给凯道，便在海上厮杀拚斗起来，砲声隆隆。  
  
迪亚曼铁方块军都是能力者，此行到北海也没有什麽消耗，但一虎难敌猴群，且战且退，依旧渐渐难支起来，而且还莫名其妙，不明白为何遭到攻击。  
  
多佛朗明哥出现，旋即毫不留情摧毁追击海贼。  
  
「多佛，这是怎麽回事？」迪亚曼铁叫道，「这群杂碎突然发了疯一样就围攻我们！」  
  
「回去让托雷波尔跟你们解释，现在没时间了。总之凯撒和诺兰德的手稿（注一）没事吧？」  
  
「Joker！我没事！这次找到关键的手稿，那事肯定可以成了！」凯撒叫道。  
  
「那就好，这可是计画最重要的环节，你和手稿都不能有失。」多佛朗明哥指示，「迪亚曼铁，我要将方块军全员还有凯撒的性命交到你手上。你们要全速赶回德蕾丝罗萨！」  
  
「别这样，好像非我不可似的──」  
  
「那不然拉欧G──」  
  
「既然你都这样说了那就交给我吧！」迪亚曼铁指挥，「马哈拜斯，张开全帆，全速回返德雷斯罗萨！」  
  
话才说完，巨大黑影便笼罩诸人，原来头顶竟然飞来一艘海贼船，迪亚曼铁等人一呆，此情此景太过匪夷所思，一时竟不能反应，多佛朗明哥腾身击出直径几达百尺「蛛网线」，硬是将船挡了下来。  
  
「我来牵制，你们动作快！」他纵身飞出，直奔那个点，只见其人身长二十尺，体格硕大，头上长角，脸上一把又黑又浓的大鬍子，面目凶恶，半身赤裸，浑身肌肉交盘结实，左臂刺有龙鳞，腰繫注连绳，手拿狼牙巨棒，形象打扮，都是不曾见过。  
  
「这可是给我找到了啊，Joker！」凯多哈哈大笑，声若洪钟，彷彿不过是见到朋友扣个门一样。「我好容易找来这裡，却有一堆蝗虫蚂蚁不让我见你。你说气不气人！」  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈......」凯多传闻有以一人之力，独挑白鬍子与本部的能耐，实在不知找上自己究竟有何目的，心中存了大事化小小事化无的念头，「原来是我们的人不懂礼数，我这不是来了吗？倒是你找我有何贵干？」  
  
凯多微笑道，「你知道我生平有两大兴趣。头一个便是与强者决斗。」  
  
「好极了，这我倒是能给你指点一二。『三皇』排名在你之前的，还有『白鬍子』和『Big Mom』，回头走还有本部的战国老儿、铁拳卡普等着。」  
  
凯多笑道，「Joker，你不必言词挤兑我，你说的这些个我都会过了，不过他们人多势众，我十场有九场打输便是，倒也过了瘾了。」  
  
多佛朗明哥闻言脸色凝重，跟上面这些人物交手打输不死，已是何等恐怖的实力，更何况竟还有一场打赢，心想若要动手绝对要避免硬碰，不说别的，就是白鬍子也要跟他群殴，自己哪裡比得上白鬍子？旋即笑道：「你来找我更加不明白啦，我岂是比得过上面那些大人物的强者？你这下是找错人了。」  
  
「假装很弱，可对不住你『地下世界立于顶点的男子』的称号啊。」凯多笑道，「你强不过上面那几个自是应当的，但其他能为应该不弱才是，这便要说我第二的兴趣──」  
  
「两年前，我灭了你同行的『月光』摩利亚。我杀了他所有的部下，你可知道我为何留他一命？」  
  
多佛朗明哥正不觉得摩利亚能够虎口馀生，凯多便道：「他跟我说，若再假他十年，他必会以他的果实能力捲土重来，将我彻底毁灭！」  
  
多佛朗明哥一愣，只见凯多哈哈大笑，「没错，我第二个兴趣便是自杀！好久没有人以杀死我为目标了！就连白鬍子那老不死的，也对取我性命没兴趣！另一个婆娘，也抽不走我的灵魂和寿命！」  
  
「这个世界太无聊了，无聊到好想死！可是我一直也死不了！海军那些尸位素餐的溷蛋，也没能一次把我弄死！好容易给我等到了摩利亚这样有骨气的小子！」  
  
「可是，十年实在太久。」凯多竟留下泪来，小河一样的泪水就这样溃决不停，「我还要忍耐十年活着的痛苦，看这个世道无聊的一成不变，能兴风作浪的人物又装死不动──」  
  
「我等了两年实在受不了啦，难道这中间真的没有人能收拾我吗？」凯多忽然破涕为笑，「我便突然想起，摩利亚败在我手上的时后，曾给我说过一个人物──」  
  
『那个男人，拥有连世界政府也忌惮的力量！他是世界的异数，是世界政府想要抹杀却不能抹杀的存在！正因为如此，所以他得到「王下七武海」的称号，将其力量为政府所用──』  
  
  
「『那个男人，就是唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥！你若是等我等得不耐烦，便去找他吧！』喏，摩利亚那个好小子，是这样说啦──」  
  
多佛朗明哥青筋暴起，溷蛋摩利亚，真是个小鸡肚肠的男人！我跟你有何过节，你要这样害我！  
  
其实摩利亚以其『影影果实』能力，在与海军战斗时源源不绝的製造殭尸，令海军颇感棘手，为免更高段位损折的海军将官遗体，竟不慎遭其所用、洩漏了机密，因此延揽入七武海，其实本身除了果实能力，实力在七武海中并不算强。  
  
是以高傲自负的克洛克达尔对之不屑一顾，鹰眼与巴索罗谬本来就待人冷淡，为人最圆融的甚平性情风格与他不合，女帝本是王者自然目空一切，摩利亚最为年长却不受尊重，看这些年轻同僚不顺眼已久。  
  
偏偏多佛朗明哥又天生骄子，言行嚣张狂妄，言谈间对谁都没避忌的恶意，团灭之后在马利乔亚碰面，又被多佛朗明哥挖苦。自己苦心经营数十载的船队就这样一夕化为乌有，哪勘那样尻洗？早就记恨在心。他也并非是存心要害多佛朗明哥，但凯多难缠，便顺手把这个麻烦扔给他，这叫做我不好过，你也别好过（注二）。  
  
「世界政府既然杀不了你，那你能不能杀死我呢？」凯多大笑中竟有恐怖疯意，「我啊，就是来找你自杀啦！」  
  
多佛朗明哥怒极反笑，「喂，自杀不带这样的吧，若是要劳烦别人动手，那还算是自杀吗？劳你的大驾，还请自己料裡吧！」  
  
凯多一脸恍然大悟，「是啊，你说得好有道理。」  
  
「你抬头看一看，知道这一带一万公尺上，有个空岛成天在那裡飘吧？」多佛朗明哥咈咈咈热心建议，「你想办法上去，从那裡跳将下来──我想不到有谁这样还能摔不死的（注三）。」  
  
凯多笑道：「你人果然不错，不愧是地下世界最好的中介人。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈连称好说，心想这人喜怒无常，真有这样容易便唬弄吗？就见凯多随手捞起一片船隻残骸，单臂高高举起，森然笑道：「那麽在我自杀成功以前，你就让我看一看，连世界政府也怕的力量是什麽吧，『Joker』──唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥已与凯多在海上打了两天两夜。维奥菈不眠不休，紧盯战况，琵卡要她回去，她坚决不从，「只有我的眼睛能追上他们！」托雷波尔同意让她留在海上。  
  
此时多佛朗明哥已退至福尔门特，维奥菈见状叫道：「托雷波尔，多佛把凯道带到那裡了！」  
  
『是吗，呗嘿嘿嘿嘿，远来是客，当家的已经把人带进门，我们这些手下自然要伺候着了。』托雷波尔对另外一个电话虫道，『琵卡，准备着。』  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
松树群岛往福尔门特的水上列车中继站，威尔可率海军支部G5军舰，自松树群岛接收带出SAD三期原料的莫奈等人。「威尔可，少主呢？」莫奈清丽如昔，神情少了从容娴雅，担心慌乱。「我听说是『三皇』凯道！──」  
  
「托雷波尔做了最好的安排，多佛不会有事。」话虽这样说，威尔可也很难不注意正烧红海面的伊维萨市，「我们得把多佛交代的工作做好，他才能全心应付难缠的敌人──」  
  
『前方通过的军舰，报上所属单位。』前往德雷斯罗萨的方向，赫然出现五艘军舰拦路。广播续道：『这裡是海军本部特别部队，由泽法教官指挥的「海贼游击队」。』  
  
『这个海域已经是战区，非关作战人员皆须迴避。请立刻报上所属单位。本舰乎告三次，若是没有答复，将视为海贼船，一律击沉！』  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
头戴面具、身穿白色大风衣的数名神秘人，踏上松树群岛（注四）。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
『现在海军在德雷斯罗萨北岸、松树群岛都有部属，对德雷斯罗萨是包围的态势──』维奥菈在电话那端口气急促，『托雷波尔，海军可能不只不会帮多佛，还是来对付他的！』  
  
『托雷波尔，他妈的海军，没有搭上军舰滚蛋，还在岛外绕。』迪亚曼铁方块军回到德雷丝萝萨却不能入岛，凝重地道，『我已经派人去交涉了，说是保护附近居民、严防海贼作乱，还什麽战区禁止进入，差点没被打沉──海军也是一群不讲理的东西！』  
  
托雷波尔心想不妙。「王下七武海」是世界政府的加盟机构，遭到『三皇』等级的人物攻击，海军理应要共同阵线，但派来海军却只是封锁德雷斯罗萨外海。恐怕在多佛和凯多一分出胜负，就会决定是否对多佛下手，局势相当凶险。但是为什麽，海军会无视七武海的身分？难道是在松树群岛藏匿凯撒、进行人造恶魔果实研究的消息走漏？还是──  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「光顾着逃，多没劲啊，Joker。」凯多踏上岸来，海上缠斗两天，多佛朗明哥已经微现疲态，他却还一副游刃有馀的模样。「你要是再逃跑，我可就没耐性了。快拿出你所有的全力来！」  
  
凯多指着南方海上一点阴影，「否则我便去踹了你的老窝，看你还认不认真打！」  
  
「咈咈......我逃了大半生，从来就不是怕了谁......」多佛朗明哥缓缓蓄势，裂出恶劣大笑，「就是为了等到最好的时机，再强大的敌人也一举收拾掉！」  
  
「武装──」多佛朗明哥沉喝，「影骑线！」  
  
数以千百万计的丝线疾射而出，缠上凯多。凯多身形一止，笑道：「我不是说，你这提线人偶一样的招数，就跟大姑娘纺的纱一样，对我没用吗？」  
  
他要挣断，却发现断了几根，还有更多缠上来，凯多疑问之间，影骑线源源不绝的一道又一道，一层又一层，缠捲包复，直要将自己綑得状若茧蛹。  
  
「咈咈咈，这就给你纺件合身的衣服啦，很衬你呢──」多佛朗明哥不敢有片刻稍停，一手拿出信号弹，指天准备。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
『紫罗兰，你应该知道这个时候应该要站在哪边吧？』电话虫中，托雷波尔冷冷的道，『你也不希望在这个时候，多佛倒下吧──想一想你和你父亲最爱的人民，他们现在可是在家族的关係下，安全无虞的和海贼们共同生活着喔？』  
  
『多佛若是输了这一场，凯多要来灭掉我们唐吉诃德家族，德雷斯罗萨的人民难道能够倖免？你以为岛上一乱起来，海军庸庸碌碌这麽多年，他们在只顾得自己、顾不得别人的海贼手中，能救得下多少平民百姓？』  
  
维奥菈一直提心吊胆关心战事，只见从胡赛马外海一路打来，多佛朗明哥几乎是用尽所有奇妙的果实能力，才能勉强应付凯多缠斗、逃跑到这裡，虽仍有保留，但也耗力甚多。再加上亲眼看见凯多的恐怖怪力，维奥菈本来以为多佛朗明哥已经是当今世界上实力数一数二的大海贼，殊不知对上凯多，竟然一点便宜也佔不到，至此方知新世界的大海真正的可怕之处，那叫做能人辈出，一山还有一山高。  
  
结果托雷波尔忽然对自己生起疑心，虽说知道干部领导从未完全信任自己，自己也从来不在乎他们是否信赖，但此刻多佛朗明哥情况十万火急，哪裡能这样分心！？不禁一把怒火没处发，「你挑这个时候猜忌我，不嫌太晚了吗！？你给我听着，我才不管你们怎麽想！你们被凯多全灭了也没关係，反正多佛的命是我的！多佛欠我欠得可大了！我绝对不要让凯多那头怪物收拾了多佛！！！你既然是参谋，就给我全力听好我的汇报，你要是敢胡思乱想坏了事──」  
  
划破夜晚的信号弹击出，维奥菈惊叫道，「是信号弹！多佛发出信号了！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
托雷波尔冷不防被紫罗兰骂得狗血淋头，各种意外，但也马上收摄心神，「Baby-5，出击！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「收到！」早已伏身岛上狙击地点，Baby-5半身已是化作火箭砲，轰然击发。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
维奥菈喃喃的道，「火箭砲？......杀不死那个人吧！」  
  
巴法罗载着维奥菈远远的在天上盘飞，「托雷波尔大人是少主很信赖的参谋，他的安排绝对有用意的！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「竟然敢动我家少主，管你是三皇四蓝五绿，都给我去死吧！」Baby-5各种武器连击不辍，直把凯多所在轰得石屑纷飞，凯多明明是大活靶，身中数击，却没有损伤。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
凯多在层层重茧中闷声大叫道：「喂，Joker！如果你打算和女人联手就要这样干掉我，我一定要把你给灭了！快告诉我你还有别的杀我的办法啊！」  
  
声音被埋入轰炸与厚茧之中，多佛朗明哥勐然一扯，「如你所愿！」凯道庞大的身躯竟被他所扯动，腾飞数十公尺，然后重重摔落到福尔门特A岛南岸岩滩。  
  
那滩上满是大颗小颗的石头，那茧只不过碰到了其中一个，爆炸便接二连三的连响起来。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
古拉迪斯已在福尔门特A岛与B岛之间因退潮露出的沙地上，等着跑来会合的Baby-5，「少主没事吧？」  
  
「看起来我们合力，应该就能收拾掉这头怪物了。」  
  
「对手是『三皇』，别大意。」古拉迪斯快步奔回，「托雷波尔大人说，如果连我佈置的滩地炸弹也轰他不死，这次要用『那个』了！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「威尔可，你不在G-5支部，跑来这个地方做什麽？」  
  
「报告泽法老师（注五），这裡是G-5的定期海巡航线。我只是顺手疏散了松树群岛的居民而已。」  
  
「喔......根据海军本部的新世界各区紧急状况疏散标准作业、最新修订版本，这一带的疏散路线，应该是要往普罗甸斯王国去吧？你往德雷斯罗萨的方向干嘛呢？」  
  
「报告泽法老师，因为这时候的季节风是东北风，德雷斯罗萨是顺风处，而且德雷斯罗萨也是跟海军本部有军事协议的合作国家之一，协议内容也有包括周边区域紧急避难疏散作业。」  
  
「那已经是前任国王在位时后的事了。你忘记为什麽海军在德雷斯罗萨变天后，马上修订本部的疏散标准作业办法吗？」  
  
「我忘记了，泽法老师。」  
  
「因为从此以后，德雷斯罗萨已经是个邪恶的海贼国家，也可以说是全世界头几个有机会发佈『屠魔令』的选项之一。」泽法就像谆谆教导昔日学生一样的口吻，「海军怎麽可能把人民疏散到那种潜在危险地区呢。」  
  
「我明白了。那麽我就更改航线，改往普罗甸斯王国吧。」  
  
「你给我留在这裡，威尔可。」泽法微笑中已是森然冷意，「松树群岛在很久以前就因为海平面上升，德雷斯罗萨几任前的国王，把居民都安置到德雷斯罗萨了。换句话说，松树群岛已经有三十年以上无人岛的历史......你去疏散的，是什麽人啊？」  
  
威尔可心中暗流冷汗，仍斩钉截铁的道，「松树群岛的居民。」  
  
话才说完，又是一阵白光炽烂，一瞬之间有如白昼。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
轰炸声才远远的传过来，海军中将鹤军舰上的观察兵惊慌报讯，「鹤中将，福尔门特发现好几座隐蔽的砲台装置，正在对A岛进行地对地攻击！」  
  
「竟然在那样的地方设置砲台，是为了反舰作战呢，还是本来打算对准的是另一个地方？」鹤心中有数，「从军武走私，成长到还有研发製造这种大型军武的能耐了啊──果然是顽皮好动的男孩子呢。」  
  
「那边吵死了，给我大声公。」不只是岛上精彩灿烂，海面上也热闹喧嚣，「海上那些海贼人渣们！你们小子给我听好了，晚上也要吃饭睡觉，赶紧滚离这裡远远的！」  
  
几艘海贼船上传来叫嚣，「海军老婆娘，你要打就打！咱们来找凯多，你若识相就别烦我们！」「狗娘养的凯多！给我死在马赛的弟兄偿命来！」  
  
「鹤中将，要砲击驱离吗？」  
  
「不用，盯着就好，我们还要省点力气等着抓大的。」鹤沉吟道，「这看上去几乎有大半是『白鬍子』旗下的人......但是若要对付凯多，『白鬍子』该会亲自行动才是，或至少派上队长级的人物。难道这些杂碎真是自己脑充血来作死的吗。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「贼──哈哈哈哈，香克斯，我还真是斗不过你啊，」肥胖的黑髮男子对上红髮海贼团，「你两条臂膀都在的时候，我就给你左眼留下那道伤疤了。现在你只剩一条，打算再跟我讨多少纪念呢？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二十一章 天下围城  
  
多佛朗明哥听说过这种状态。像是支付寿命，获得的是超乎想像的强大力量，有了能够破坏任何世界上最坚固事物的错觉。以生命为代价得到这样失衡强大的报酬，当然是合理的。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：诺兰德的手稿，此为本作第九章机关算尽的改编情节，将原作尚未解答、多佛朗明哥何以拥有製造恶魔果实的能力给了一个解释：多佛朗明哥正因为取得植物学家诺兰德的研究，所以能够製造人造恶魔果实。  
> 注二：『月光』摩利亚在原作遭到凯多所灭，本作第三章身入虎穴，此事曾成为唐吉诃德家族早餐话题。  
> 注三：原作漫画连载第795话，凯多大败『超新星』乌尔基等人后，及从空岛跃下，但自杀未遂，降落之地恰巧是基德、霍金斯、阿普等人结成同盟所在，基德不敌重伤被俘，阿普投降归入其麾下，霍金斯等人生死不明。所以此处是作者的恶搞，凯多一直记得多佛朗明哥的自杀建议。  
> 注四：此处所指为世界政府谍报组织的情报官。表示海军行动的背后，是世界政府也盯上多佛朗明哥的意思。世界政府效忠的对象是天龙人。  
> 注五：原作威尔可23才加入海军，太不现实。这段时间在家族的活动怎麽可能在入伍实没有被海军身家调查？所以本作设定，让他早在17岁就加入海军，所以当然也是泽法的入门弟子。
> 
> 写作笔记
> 
> 群战超级难写，希望尽力营造紧凑紧张感  
>  凯多原作登场不多，只能尽力表现他的疯狂和强大了  
>  巴法罗工具人帮Q  
>  威尔可在原作就超嘴超假掰，一直很想写他被泽法电的状况


	3. 第二十一章  天下围城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多佛朗明哥听说过这种状态。像是支付寿命，获得的是超乎想像的强大力量，有了能够破坏任何世界上最坚固事物的错觉。以生命为代价得到这样失衡强大的报酬，当然是合理的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「我可不是来跟你叙旧的喔，『黑鬍子』。」香克斯笑道，「要说记念的话，不如就来说你的故事吧──」  
  
「你是根据谁的意志在行动，马歇尔。D。汀奇？」这话一出，霸气测漏，所在松树群岛之中的小豆岛瞬间大地止鸣，虫声顿歇。浪涛息平，风停云止。  
  
汀奇留下冷汗，勉强笑道，「你不知道吗，我是老爹的儿子。凯多在马赛不分青红皂白开干，其中也波及到我们的人。老爹平日的教诲难道是白听的吗？我们自然要来讨回公道。」  
  
「白鬍子被引到马赛去要对付凯多，你把他手下的人骗来这裡做什麽？」香克斯微笑道，「我们明人不说暗话，你让海贼们在这裡转移海军的注意，要来找什麽宝贝啊？」  
  
贝克曼忽然击出一枪，丛中跃出一人，翩然落下。身形虽然沉稳，却已经受伤了。香克斯笑道，「又不是不认识，干嘛不一起聊天呢，躲着多没意思，拉菲特（注一）。」  
  
拉菲特暗流冷汗，只向汀奇道，「CP9（注二）的人也来了。但是我跟着他们，没有什麽发现。」  
  
「喔，果然是有宝贝啊。」香克斯笑着抽出剑来，「贝克曼，我差点忘记了。海贼看到宝贝，都干什麽来着啊？」  
  
贝克曼只是叼着菸草一笑，懒洋洋的举枪直指汀奇，「爱装傻。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
对福尔门特的砲击持续，福尔门特B岛砲台基地，赛尼奥尔道，「迪亚曼铁大人，最后的是三百公斤火药的长剑飞弹，全部都要发射吗？海军还在旁边虎视眈眈，这裡会失去反舰作战的能力。」  
  
「全部对着凯多发射。」迪亚曼铁道，「只要王下七武海的称号没有被剥夺，海军就不会对我们出手。我们现在只能全力支援多佛击败凯多、全身而退！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈......咈咈咈咈咈！！！」多佛朗明哥踩在空道上，高声大笑，「凯萨替海军开发的制导系统，可以在一千公尺内击中两公尺的目标！凯多，对付你这样大的靶子还真是欺负你了啊！」  
  
「六十四发反舰飞弹、三十发对地砲弹，就是一个要塞也能全部摧毁！凯多，你还真一个人就顶得住一个海军要塞吗！」  
  
「虽说本来是打算拿来摧毁小豆岛的实验室......来个不留痕迹......但你既然这麽耐打，我也只好奉上我全部的心血聊作对『三皇』的敬意了......」  
  
尘埃落定，多佛朗明哥悄悄降下，谨慎的接近并张开最敏锐的见闻色霸气观察。  
  
多佛朗明哥冷不防被一棒击中。反射般迅速张开的武装色勉强吃下这一拳，但右胸重击，肩骨竟现裂痕，剧痛不止，才稳住身形，噼山断嶽的掌风又凶勐来到。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「多佛！」维奥菈勐抽一口气惊呼，目眶都是泪水，「托雷波尔！叫迪亚曼铁再砲击啊！凯多还没死！！」  
  
「这样也没死！？唔啊、痛，紫罗兰你别打我！」维奥菈激动之馀勐搥所乘之处，却忘了那是巴法罗。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
『已经没有砲弹了，而且，福尔门特南岸看过去，海上从没这样热闹，新世界各地的海贼都被凯多吸引聚集过来。』迪亚曼铁凝重道，『托雷波尔，只能相信多佛了！你想想，如果多佛回来，看到我们没能守住这裡，他会怎麽想！？』  
  
托雷波尔咬牙，「紫罗兰、巴法罗！现在海上的情况怎样？」  
  
『不用管海上，那些海军都没在动，海贼也是！他们都只是在等结果──重点是给多佛的支援呢？』  
  
「黑桃军和方块军要撤退了，我们要赶在航路被海军截断前，回来死守德雷斯罗萨──」  
  
『撤退？你这样也算参谋！？丢下他一个人打凯多，你们这样算什麽家人！』  
  
「别跟我说怎样才是多佛的家人！你这个不了解多佛过去的女人，没有资格说！」托雷波尔在不曾面临的危宕局势中，终于也失了淡定，「多佛是天生的王者，不管是再怎样艰困的危局，他一定会活下来！对付凯多，我们的工作已经结束了，但是作为王臣，守护他的国土，战斗才刚要开始！」  
  
『他才不是什麽王者！他只是个连哭也忘记、怎麽笑也不会的溷帐小鬼！』维奥菈哭着大吼，『就是你们这些脑子有洞的恶棍，把他教成现在这样！去他的王者、去他的王臣、去他的国土，他本来就什麽都没有！全都去死吧你们唐吉诃德家族！』  
  
电话重重挂断，王宫中的作战指挥室瞬间沉默。  
  
『......托雷波尔，虽然很诡异，但是现在应该可以把紫罗兰当成同伴，你别忘了你是多佛最信得过的总参谋。我们现在要离开福尔门特B岛基地，和已经在海上蹲哨的方块舰队会合了。』  
  
砂糖此时终于呜咽出声，「我想去帮少主！只要让我出去，摸到海贼还是海军都好──我不要这样子失去他！」  
  
「砂糖，你忘了你的能力对少主来说有多贵重吗？」托雷波尔安抚道，「如果你真的出去，万一有什麽闪失，那少主当年费尽心血夺下的德雷斯罗萨，全部会成为一场空，他数十年的计画也要变成梦幻泡影。你的战斗就是安全的待在这个王宫裡。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
维奥菈怒摔电话虫，泣不成声。「......巴法罗，我们去看海军的动静。」  
  
「......紫罗兰，虽然你进来家族的原因，我也满同情的，但是我会站在家族那裡......我只是不明白，为什麽你不想趁机联合海军，夺回德雷斯罗萨？」  
  
「联合海军？」维奥菈抹掉眼泪嘲弄道，「你说得好像海军跟我站在同一边一样。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥战斗得吃力非常。他不懂怎麽可能在承受足以摧毁军舰和毁灭要塞的砲弹攻击后，还能够毫无疲态的战斗。这他妈的还是人类吗？！  
  
琵卡从地面现出，悄无声息的定住凯多的下盘。  
  
多佛朗明哥对着凯多当头斩落，「『线锯』！！」  
  
他在十八岁时，用这招把一个北海溷溷老大的腿锯断。二十一岁时，把一个追杀到伟大航道「乐园」的CP5，从头顶直到下体对切成两半。而现在他又多了将近十五年的战斗经验，用上最强悍的武装色。  
  
他要至少切断那条龙纹胳膊！  
  
「还有这样的用法啊，」凯多抓住多佛朗明哥的脚，「但是不对啊！！！」  
  
多佛郎明哥被摔往遗迹石牆，撞碎好几层石壁。  
  
「我是叫你杀我！你拿线条锯子锯我的手我是会死吗嗄？还是你希望我流血而死？听着，我的伤口癒合能力也是他妈逆天，要是能把我的头剁下来，肯定一秒就结痂！」  
  
妈的，不先封住你一条手臂，这种拳力双管齐下我他妈是要怎麽打！  
  
「然后这个石头小子，竟然连偷袭都不能干掉我──」凯多怒扬双拳，「这麽没用的东西，先上路去吧！」  
  
琵卡本应能遁入地面抽身而退，凯多的霸气却定住他的行动。多佛朗明哥大惊，迅然出手，「『超击绞鞭』！！」  
  
复上狠劲武装色的绞鞭瞬间缠上凯多砸落的双臂，凯多受阻，迴身一扯，多佛朗明哥顺势雷霆飞来，「足剃线」凶勐攻击胸腹要害，凯多重拳一格，再反手一击，多佛朗明哥张开「蜘蛛之巢」，双双蓄盈爆发出来的霸王色霸气激烈碰撞，凯多重拳一压，再压，多佛朗明哥吃力狰狞，连牙龈都咬出血来。  
  
岛上震动，海面震波一圈一圈盪去，天上冲开云丝，地上火光遍海，繁星失色，明月沉晖，军舰随浪上下晃动，鹤虽不能见到战场详细情况，但专心注视之态有如亲睹。泽法心道，不想此人霸王色的修为，竟然足可与三皇一拚，断断是海上不能再留的祸害。威尔可和莫奈受阻在此，都心繫战况，内心焦急，不知道多佛朗明哥究竟情势是优是劣。迪亚曼铁等人在海上和周围几个照看的城市，已与几团作乱的海贼动起手来，见风云变异，却不能停下手。  
  
香克斯心有所感，手上过招凌厉，嘴上也没閒下来，「汀奇，放弃吧。你想若是多佛朗明哥知道你趁他之危打他的主意，他还会放过你？」  
  
「贼哈哈，那他得再对上老爹了。经过这一次，他说不准以后撞上『三皇』就要脚软了呢？这还得要他有命活到以后再说。」  
  
「你好像认为多佛朗明哥死定了呢。根据是什麽？」  
  
「凯多真的相信多佛朗明哥有毁灭世界的力量，所以他一定要把多佛朗明哥往死地裡逼。」汀奇笑道，「但我估计多佛朗明哥挺能撑的，我也可以在这裡陪你继续慢慢玩。」话虽这麽说，手上却越见狠辣，大有急迫之意。  
  
「你果然不是『白鬍子』的普通船员呢。我现在有一种小学生想打小报告的强烈心情啊。」香克斯意在拖延试探，嘴上说得更是悠閒。  
  
「我跟在老爹身边也十五年啦，老爹是会信你多一点，还是信我多一点？更何况我远到这裡，不就是为了替兄弟出一口气吗？」  
  
被鹤舰队所阻、摸黑登上小豆岛的几名白鬍子海贼意外看见诸人，「汀奇！」「汀奇你躲在这儿啊」「你也被鹤赶来这儿了吗」「『红髮』！？」「『红髮』的人怎麽会出现──」  
  
「大伙儿听我说！」香克斯见不少海贼上岸来，高声叫道，「汀奇不够朋友！这裡有宝贝，他偷偷来找，没叫我一声！」  
  
「浑蛋红髮，他叫你干嘛」「要找也是找我们老爹旗下的兄弟」「欸不对，汀奇你个溷蛋，没跟我们说啊喂！」  
  
「『红髮』！！」汀奇怒吼，香克斯笑着吐舌退开，一脸顽皮，「我又没说一定是跟『白鬍子』打小报告。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
维奥菈双泪婆娑。多佛朗明哥霸王色霸气终究顶不住，胸腹遭到重击，身上都是狼牙棒打出的血窟窿。此刻坐躺在乱石碓中，尘烟瀰漫，一动也不动。凯多正慢慢的走向他。  
  
「喂，紫罗兰，少主呢？少主的情况呢？」  
  
维奥菈只是充耳不答。她心想她终于等到这一刻，她做梦也没有想到这一天会来得这样快。曾经她觉得那样强大的多佛朗明哥，在绝对的力量──凯多面前，挣扎搏斗竟然也会如此徒劳。她彷彿能够听到多佛朗明哥腑脏俱碎的声音。  
  
啊，就这样吧，她也好累了。现在需要思考的是，没有国王的德雷斯罗萨，接下来该怎麽办。  
  
去死吧，多佛。维奥菈将电话虫抛入海中。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「你这样就到头了吗，Joker？」凯多站在他面前看他许久，终于沧桑的仰天大笑起来，「这就是拥有毁灭世界力量的男人......真是难看啊！如果这样的程度，就能毁灭世界的话，那这个世界也太脆弱了！脆弱到简直像开玩笑啊！！」  
  
本以为已经昏死过去的多佛朗明哥却咈咈咈咈咈的低笑起来。  
  
「你以为这个世界......固若金汤吗？看起来越庞大的魔术，使用的机关其实越简单......」多佛朗明哥声音沙哑，笑容却仍嚣狂，「我知道，毁灭这个该死的世界的方法......但是他妈的困难的要命......我花了二十多年的时间，用尽我所有的青春岁月，都是为了狠狠的诅咒、搞垮这个世界......」  
  
「而你他妈的这个怪物，却半途杀出来阻碍我......」多佛朗明哥咳着血，却笑得疯狂，「你就再等个二十年、三十年、五十年，会不会出现第二个我......第二个有那样荒唐际遇人生的人......只是为了破坏这个世界才活着的男人......这段时间，你就继续悲惨的活着吧──」  
  
多佛朗明哥自掌心放出丝线，那丝线直奔天上一点，然后像下雨一样，向外散落开来。  
  
「『鸟笼』。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「多佛朗明哥不行了。」  
  
鹤睁开眼睛。情报官拿着电话虫来到，「鹤中将，是CP9。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
一缕沙尘旋飞，优雅俐落的落在泽法面前。  
  
「克洛克达尔，你来做什麽。」  
  
克洛克达尔一笑，抛下一个布袋，裡面滚出数个人头。  
  
他慵懒悠閒的嚼着雪茄，「拜凯多所赐，全新世界的海贼都引来啦，七武海的生意也很好。」  
  
「你如果打的算盘是替多佛朗明哥讨保，我会连你一起灭。」泽法口吻恨毒，「海贼畜生。」  
  
克洛克达尔冷笑数声，「原来在海军眼裡，七武海感情这麽好？我已经顺手把一年份的劳动量做完，剩下的懒得抓了。只是来跟你这海贼游击队说一声，毕竟我是海军之友嘛。」  
  
副官艾因说鹤中将电话打来。  
  
『CP9没有找到任何东西，还说白鬍子的人和红髮干起来。海上的渣滓们就交给你吧，泽法。』  
  
「鹤，妳难道相信多佛朗明哥真的是德蕾斯罗萨合法的国王吗？」泽法森冷的道，「妳从前的『正义』，可是更加大胆妄为啊。」  
  
『我们都不年轻了，泽法，早就已经过了以为拍桌摔杯子、身体力行的抗命，就能改革体制的年纪了。你应该最清楚的吧，总是最坏、最让人操心的那个不成材的学生，最让老师挂念。』  
  
「但妳的这个坏学生，可不是会回头找妳的喔。」  
  
『嘻嘻，这个还没浪子回头啊。总之，我这边要行动了。』  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「海军行动了！」「黑腕泽法的游击队！」  
  
松树群岛连遭砲击，海军强势抢滩，海贼逃窜出海，汀奇大怒，这趟被红髮意外纠缠，寻找多佛朗明哥手上握有恶魔果实的情报，只能功亏一篑。  
  
「红髮浑蛋，你给我记着！」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
伏在海上等待偷袭凯多的海贼，也被海军砲击驱散。军舰长驱直入。  
  
「海军行动了！？」迪亚曼铁在伊维萨赶跑作乱海贼，远远看到海上又传骚动，惊愕道，「已经分出结果了？」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「为什麽紫罗兰没接电话！？」托雷波尔又惊又怒，「难道......她要在这个时候──」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
凯多连击鸟笼数拳，不能撼动分毫，不禁心下狂喜，「好极！被鸟笼挤死麽？这样新鲜的死法，我倒是连想也没有想过！我果然是中意你！」他又大喝一声，去推鸟笼。  
  
多佛朗明哥微微一笑，缓缓坐起，抹去嘴角鲜血。「我本想送个临别礼物给你。不过想来，老天也对这个世道看得很腻了，还没打算把我收回去。咈咈咈……」  
  
他站了起来。虽然浑身又伤又疲，但是受创的脏腑骨骼已被他灵机一动，自行用丝线在体内暂且补好。虽说是止了内出血，终究算不上正式的疗伤，他此生还从未有过如此命悬一线的情况，自忖若要再斗，已经是最后机会。  
  
凯多又惊又喜，「嘿，你还能站起？你还能再打？......」  
  
「我有一个非常、非常有趣的计画，可以把那些天上的垃圾，拥有的这个世界，搞得天翻地复。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着垂手，「可不能让你这个白痴，在这个地方就搅黄了啊。」  
  
环境开始变化，地面、断壁、残楼、危柱，以多佛朗明哥为放射状的中心，型态逐渐改变。像融化一样，竟变成一束一束的丝线，跟着加速收拢的鸟笼，盘旋越来越张牙舞爪的白色尖浪。  
  
多佛朗明哥听说过这种状态，但亲身体验又是另一回事。像是支付寿命，将灵魂的精神能量不断掏空的感觉，获得的是超乎想像的强大力量，有了能够破坏任何世界上最坚固事物的错觉。以生命为代价得到这样失衡强大的报酬，当然是合理的。  
  
这个状态据说叫做，「觉醒」。  
  
别开玩笑了──计画现在才刚要开始啊！怎麽可能就这样止步、就算只能、再前进一点点！！！  
  
多佛朗明哥伸出手。白浪像群蛇蟠涌，瞬间淹没了凯多。他翻掌是横暴扭扯，握拳是拧绞收束，箕张是狠辣穿刺，攻击取之不尽，用之不竭。消耗的只是自身的生命力，也是他仅有耗得起的东西。  
  
凯多不曾见过这麽极致的恶魔果实之力，骇异之中更有惊喜，一层又一层、一叠又一叠的白浪袭捲攻来，他初时格挡，后来闪躲，再后来被越来越小的空间所制，终于在被白浪完全捕捉遭到攻击的刹那，「鸟笼」撞上他的右胸，狠狠的切撕过去。  
  
鲜血淋漓，染红丝线，凯多却狂喜叫道，「Joker！你干的漂亮啊！你果然没那样弱！」  
  
「这是最后一击，」多佛朗明哥心中不存活望，只有嚣狂的大笑和几乎焚身的愤怒。他凛然单伸一臂，直指凯多，「你只是新世界人间的皇者，我却是神。现在就是神的宣判，」  
  
所有丝线全数化为一股高密度缠绕武装色的巨大线锥，所有苍白凶狠的白浪都是他沸腾一样的怒火。怎麽可能停在这裡！  
  
「阻碍我、搞不清楚状况的溷蛋──」多佛朗明哥爆气大吼，「你的下场就只有死！！」  
  
多佛朗明哥身如火箭流星，白浪线锥缠绕豁尽全力的极致武装色和霸王色霸气，磅礡万钧的高速击向凯多。  
  
「『神。诛杀』！！！」  
  
第二次的霸王色冲突，这次是大地震动、海面翻涌，岛上是风捲残云，吹开最后的夜幕。向天喷发的霸气冲破鸟笼，鸟笼竟然应势迸断，像蛛网一样缓缓掉落下来。  
  
多佛朗明哥弹出数十公尺，地上乱石洒上触目惊心的血滴。他瘫躺在地，茫然望天，终于再也没有办法站起了，却咈咈低笑，笑得沙哑乾涩、悲凉沧桑。多佛朗明哥自嘲心想，真是一如既往，残酷的世界啊。  
  
鸟笼只不过给凯多擦破了皮，最后一击在他掌心鑽出了一个血窟窿，仍然不足致命。凯多却坐了下来，无人能听见他们说了什麽。  
  
沙尘平靖、丝线尽落之时，海军发起了总攻击。凯多逃往海上，数艘军舰追捕而去。鹤登岛而来，在不知是死是活、仰天躺倒浑身浴血的多佛朗明哥跟前停步。  
  
「岁数都不小了，还是淨做一些血气方刚的事呢。」鹤的视线落在多佛朗明哥出现裂痕的镜片。  
  
多佛朗明哥气息微微的低笑，「咈咈咈咈......您不是最清楚的吗？海贼的事......不流血就不能解决问题啊......」  
  
「您是要来逮捕我的吗。」  
  
鹤只是坐下来，徐徐点起烟。「看来老天还不打算亡你。」  
  
「去吃屎吧，天。」多佛朗明哥嘲弄道，「抽菸对老人不好喔，鹤。」  
  
「......罗杰完成大航海后，就归于平淡了。」鹤淡淡的道，「你打算闹到什麽时候。」  
  
「我还年轻啊。咈咈咈......」  
  
鹤喷了一口烟，悠远的看向天际逐渐淡去的色彩，大海仍然深得让人难以看透。「我如果有孩子的话，也就跟你差不多大吧。」鹤像閒话家常一样，「你离开北海，到德雷斯罗萨做了新国王的时候，我还想，啊，真寂寞啊。不过孩子大了也没办法，更何况是浪子回头了呢。」  
  
鹤看着满目砲弹轰炸的地面，「是我想错了，还是父母总是对孩子的期待太高呢？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈咈咈低笑不绝，直笑到没力了，才艰难的吐着几丝血泡说，「你从来就没搞懂......」  
  
「你要跟一个在海军待上四十五年的老人，说什麽是政治吗？」  
  
「咈咈咈......大海永远是深暗的，天上却有昼夜之分......海上的政治自然比天上的政治单纯得多。」多佛朗明哥偏头吐了一口血沫。「而妳，总是站在白的那一边啊。怎麽可能看懂光明下的黑暗是什麽......」  
  
「我看过太多因为失望走上歧路的人了。」鹤平静的道，「在马利乔亚再次看到你的时候，我就知道你的愤怒没有丝毫减退。就算你加盟了世界政府，成为『王下七武海』，命运也已经把你引到我们怎麽拉也拉不回来的地步。」  
  
「真是遗憾。你的经历、器量和识见，或许会成为革新这个世界的希望吧──如果当初战国不只是带回你弟弟──」  
  
「不准在我面前提起罗西南迪！！！」多佛朗明哥暴怒，「最没有资格提起他的，就是你们海军！！！」  
  
多佛朗明哥激动的大口咳血，痛苦得不能再说话。鹤只是平静的看着多佛朗明哥因为愤怒和痛苦痉挛喷血的身体。  
  
「真是不死心哪。」鹤背后是一排持枪的海兵，他们对准的是地上的多佛朗明哥，「我不是跟他说，多佛朗明哥是我担当的吗。」  
  
「鹤中将，请见谅。」泽法的副官艾因肃道，「就算CP9没有在松树群岛找到多佛朗明哥持有的天龙人『国宝』情报，泽法老师也命我以违法经营军事设施的名义，拘捕多佛朗明哥。」  
  
原来如此。政府和海军打的如意算盘，就是利用凯多突如其来的发难，趁机搜索天龙人的「国宝」情报。如果被他们发现松树群岛设有秘密的恶魔果实研究设施，恐怕七武海地位将立即被剥夺，逮捕自己，并接管苦心经营六年的德雷思罗萨吧。  
  
真他妈好阴险的计俩，怎样都坐收渔利，狗娘养的战国。多佛朗明哥又吐了口淤血。  
  
忽然一个女人高声叫道，「海军，妳再说一次，用什麽名义拘捕『王下七武海』！」  
  
站在一干海军面前纤纤凛立的是一个明媚佳人，海风扬髮，裙带翩飞，人正是维奥菈，她不等巴法罗完全降落就跳下来，疾步到对峙的鹤、艾因和多佛朗明哥跟前。  
  
「世界政府宪章明定，只有海军有军事发展权的垄断权利。」艾因面对突然的质疑，儘管意外还是冷静执法，「福尔门特B岛的砲台设施和实际装备，已经超过世界政府授权加盟国自卫需求的合理范畴。这是多佛朗明哥发展私人军武的不法铁证！」  
  
维奥拉冷笑一声，「海圆曆1498年，世界政府完成修宪，增列第三十七条宪法修正条文，承认『王下七武海』作为独立的世界政府加盟机关，据此新立的特别法『王下七武海组织法』明订，在王下七武海势力范围内享有一切合法自治权，当然包括国防事业。妳说的禁止事项根本不适用福尔门特！」  
  
德雷斯罗萨不能视为一般加盟国家，艾因哑口无言，恼羞成怒，「有自治权又如何，王下七武海说归到底，不就是个海贼！海贼还敢跟我说合法！？」  
  
「王下七武海就是世界政府特别立法承认的合法海贼！」维奥拉昂然道，「妳不认同也要接受！一切合法的掠夺权、国家权、军事权，哪一个不是世界政府赋予并承认的！维护世界政府意志的法统，难道不是海军的责任吗！？」  
  
维奥拉冷笑道，「连一介海军都无视法律，只凭个人意志执法，难怪这个世界永远只有自已为是的正义。有不满的话不要找我们说嘴，自己回头去跟上面的说，是不是还要这样玩！」  
  
巴法罗咬着手指，大半听不懂。维奥拉这趟万国旅行回来，连呛多佛朗明哥，托雷波尔，现在再呛海军军官。难道这就是出身王室的人天生的气魄吗？  
  
艾因横遭非难却无法驳斥，脸上难看，鹤夹起烟笑了几声，「艾因，妳回去吧。海军这次是抓不了多佛朗明哥了，这不是妳的错。只能怪当初某个鬼迷心窍的白痴、把头脑动到海贼身上。」  
  
艾因无功忿忿而返，鹤踩熄了菸蒂，见多佛朗明哥已经没有动静，便打量起维奥菈，「很懂法律啊，小姑娘。」  
  
「有什麽用，这是个无法无天的世界。」维奥菈冷冷的道，「凯多已经逃了数十浬，您还是不要在这裡浪费时间吧。」  
  
「嘿嘿。妳很讨厌海军。或许多佛朗明哥的人都是这样，但我追捕他十五年，却没有见过妳呢。」  
  
「妳当然不会见过啊。海军何曾认真看过人民真正的脸孔？你们看得一直都是大人物的脸色。」  
  
鹤哈哈大笑，却没有生气。「前几天我的舰队收容了逃亡的米迪亚国王眷属（注二）。听他们的说法，看样子是遇上唐吉诃德海贼团了，但竟然还能有活口被海军救到。」鹤带着心下颇为雪亮的微笑，「我还以为，多佛朗明哥也改变了啊。」  
  
维奥菈一愣。竟然有这麽巧的事？  
  
「你说得没错，因为王下七武海制度受害的人，一定不能原谅海军吧。就算要在我的脸上吐口水，我也不会躲开。」鹤有些沧桑的道，「我们都在无可奈何中，尽量做些自己还能做到的事情。不是吗？」  
  
「这次就这样。下一次我的军舰过来，我可不打算还是一个孤单的老太婆回去喔。」  
  
海军离开了。巴法罗表示没有见过少主这麽悽惨过。维奥菈要他回去叫人来带多佛朗明哥和琵卡两个重伤昏迷的人，她在这裡守着。  
  
巴法罗飞去，维奥菈来到多佛朗明哥身边，缓缓的跪坐下来。多佛朗明哥平时喜欢打理的乾淨舒爽，现在全身都是血、汗、尘泥溷杂，髒污狼狈，就连他的毛外套也蒙上一层惨澹的灰色和血迹。他看起来没有意识。  
  
维奥菈的匕首已经高高举起。  
  
至少这一刀刺下去，可以解除唐吉诃德家族对德雷斯罗萨的支配。可以解放人民性命、幸福和财富都是遭到宰制的无知处境。可以平反父亲的冤屈。可以为姊姊和蕾贝卡报仇。可以结束一部分的痛苦。  
  
至少一部分的痛苦。  
  
维奥菈泪流满面，豆大的泪珠滴落在多佛朗明哥又青又紫的心口上。  
  
海平面才刚渗出一丝柔和的曦光，维奥菈对准多佛朗明哥的喉咙刺下去。  
  
  
(待续)  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二十二章 血染花红  
  
连同镜片和镜架，那副几乎没人见过拿下来过的墨镜  
碎了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：拉菲特，原作已知曾是西海保安官，不知什麽缘故加入「黑鬍子海贼团」，现为第五号船长。果实能力不知，但能在背上长出双翼，有避过海军戍卫出入世界政府枢纽「玛莉乔亚」的能力。此处打酱油为改编。
> 
> 注二：CP9，世界政府谍报组织。
> 
> 注三：海军收容逃亡的米迪亚国王眷属情节，此为本作改编，无关原作。见第十一章拨雨撩云。
> 
> 写作笔记
> 
> 明哥虽然割得了小欧斯，但割不了凯多。明哥连拳头都没鲁夫硬。凯多一来是测试明哥，二来是要躲海军，所以这战对明哥的伤害大于等于鲁夫加罗而已。明哥对凯道根本就是被怪叔叔缠上的状况。  
>  鹤也很惜才其实。  
>  汀奇在原作中是杀死萨吉离开白鬍子船队后，才以「黑鬍子」之名狼籍于大海。因此这裡安排红髮先叫他「黑鬍子」，后皆以本名称呼，自然另有深意。红髮早就对这个人留意上心了。  
>  黑鬍子沉潜白鬍子麾下行动低调，本来野心不欲人知，谁知在与红髮的某次冲突，没能灭口反倒暴露了实力，双双自此结下樑子，红髮更是从此一直留心黑鬍子的行动。黑鬍子得知明哥拥有天龙人国宝的祕密，德雷丝萝萨外岛松树群岛素有重兵，他以为祕密必定在松树群岛。殊不知明哥只是将松树群岛作为Smile工厂的研製基地，因为凯多来乱而迁址冰火岛庞克哈萨德。  
>  群像剧要交待其他角色的行动又要不干扰主线，真的非常挑战。海贼王的战斗系统用文字表现魄力真的很困难......我也已尽力一试。


	4. 第二十二章  血染花红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 连同镜片和镜架，那副几乎没人见过拿下来过的墨镜
> 
> 碎了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
连同镜片和镜架，那副几乎没人见过拿下来过的墨镜碎了。  
  
维奥菈泪水还像溃决一样流着，她喘着气，瞪大眼睛看着刺进地上的匕首。  
  
多佛朗明哥偏头闪过这一击决意的刺杀。他用几乎听不见的咈咈轻笑，告诉维奥菈他还保留最后的意识。  
  
晨曦洒落在多佛朗明哥的脸上。因为常年来挂着捉摸难测的恶意笑脸，常常让人忽略其实这样一张脸是多麽的端正英俊。明明现在看起来，就只是一个普通的、苍白的、脆弱的男人。  
  
「真是......刺眼啊......」  
  
为什麽，就不能够像现在这样，只是做一个普通的男人，只是这样简单的躺在爱着他的女人怀裡，平静的、永远沉眠呢。  
  
你到底一直以来，看的都是多黑暗的地方呢。  
  
维奥菈边哭边笑起来。她像失而復得一样，把多佛朗明哥的头颈轻轻扶起来，温柔的搂在怀裡。海浪打来点点金光，旭日已经浮出海面，吹走了垄罩一整晚的风火烟云。  
  
「笨蛋，你根本没有张开眼睛。」维奥菈的头抵在多佛朗明哥紧闭着眼的额面上，「你根本就没在看。」  
  
远方巴法罗领航飞来，下面跟着急驶的方块军快船。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
罗卡力沙渔村岸边，小孩子追着经过的红髮海贼船跑。阿鲁把抢来的财宝一箱一箱往海上倒，那些手饰珠宝，随着海浪打到岸上，不少妇女小孩好奇的打捞捡拾。捡到一看竟是贵重之物，都大吃一惊。  
  
香克斯朝已经收网回来的渔夫老爹和船上的渔女挥了挥手，神清气爽的喝了一口柯隆纳的美酒，一口入肚，忍不住呼啸几声，直说好喝。  
  
「你还真是悠閒啊。阻止汀奇偷到唐吉诃德家族的力量，又阻挡白鬍子的人找上凯多避免更多死伤──」贝克曼也开了瓶酒笑道，「就只是拿到克洛克达尔这六十瓶酒。划算吗？」  
  
「划算得很喔。因为你还少算了──伊维萨的黑鲔鱼啊。」香克斯笑容爽朗。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「可恶的『红髮』，自从那一次交手，就阴魂不散的处处盯着我的行动。真是吃饱撑着的溷帐！」汀奇怒道，「多佛朗明哥有本事搞到那麽多恶魔果实（注三），肯定有储放的地方！就算这次不在松树群岛，也肯定会在别处！」  
  
「嘿，红髮香克斯，你既然这麽爱找麻烦，我便给你个大麻烦，让你别再来烦我。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
在马赛遭到凯多攻击的众海贼，来到福尔门特被红髮所阻，寻仇尾刀不成，又经汀奇暗中挑拨，竟挑起一股包括白鬍子的人在内的极大势力，要找红髮麻烦。汀奇又放出红髮曾是「海贼王」罗杰船员的风声，不少三教九流之徒针对红髮可能知道的大秘宝详细而来。  
  
后来便发生了新世界相当知名的拉塔布海战（注一）。Big Mom盯上红髮，出动四名将星，却折了一个回去（注二），而红髮海贼团以寡击众，竟然无伤而胜，名震新世界，挤身「四皇」之列，红髮儘管实属无意，却从此被人奉为与白鬍子、Big Mom、凯多齐名的大海贼。  
  
「有历练的男人，光是观察就很有趣。」巴洛克华克船隻准备由残破的伊维萨驶回「乐园」的途中，罗宾遥看松树群岛升起焦烟。「『红髮』是来到这裡阻止谁，又是要守护什麽呢？」  
  
「哼，从前罗杰船上的人就不知道出海来干嘛的。从前是罗杰，今天是红髮，以后又会是谁呢。」菸云遮住克洛克达尔的目光，并不能看清真心。「Joker的秘密还有很多。总之，两份历史文本拓本，我们已经收到了。」  
  
罗宾微笑道，「呵，你真是很少做这样利人又利己的事呢，Mr.0。」  
  
「你以为我在帮Joker？」克洛克达尔露出一副「你还是太天真了」的表情。「你分明被世界政府追捕，我为何还要特别带你来到这裡？」  
  
「看到那个散发愚蠢气息的岛国了吗。」克洛克达尔用下巴点德雷斯罗萨的方向，「跟你的国家一样可悲。」  
  
罗宾心中刺痛，却表现得面无表情。「至少他们还活着，这个岛屿也还存在。」  
  
「无知的活着，被世界政府遗忘的存在。说真的，这比真的被毁灭好得到哪裡去？」克洛克达尔残酷的冷笑，「这就是世界政府一贯的伎俩。猪以为在圈栏裡面滚泥巴很自由，不知道一旦停止喂养饲料，就是屠宰的命运。」  
  
罗宾无言。克洛克达尔徐徐喷烟，目光阴狠，「我才不想看那帮傢伙继续称心如意。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
「是吗，威尔可疏散的松树群岛居民，真的是当地人啊。」战国摸着额头，「『多佛朗明哥在松树群岛有可疑的佈署』这条情报，没能成为剥夺『王下七武海』的契机......看来是可惜了。」  
  
「克洛克达尔的现身也相当可疑。表面上是刚好在伊维萨度假，顺手治了趁机骚乱的海贼，实际上却是牵制了泽法在松树群岛与德雷斯罗萨的搜索。」鹤心眼如镜，「不管怎样，多佛朗明哥檯面下的功夫是越发仔细谨慎了，甚至有能力打造隐蔽军事设施。为什麽他能够取得海军的军事技术，恐怕你得加强咱们海军内部的情治活动。」  
  
战国沉声道：「凯多是第三十六次被海军捕获；虽然『世界贵族』没能剷除多佛朗明哥，但这次击败『三皇』凯多和维持海上治安，『王下七武海』制度也获得正向的社会评价，也是世界政府推动新制以来第一次盖过质疑意见，更确定了以后在大海上，『三皇』、『海军』、『王下七武海』三足鼎立的均势局面。」  
  
「接下来的新世界局势，还真是头痛啊──阿鹤，你要去哪裡？」  
  
「我要再去看一次德雷斯罗萨六年前改朝换代的档案纪录。」鹤另有打算，「就算是只有二手的调查成果，编排故事也比纪录真实还要来得困难多了。或许会有有趣的发现呢。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
威尔可因为协防松树群岛与疏散有功，升级为中将。莫奈与研究资料在海军也不能识破的伪装下，偷渡往新的据点、海军已经废弃的无人岛「庞克哈萨德」，并迎回自北海归来的凯萨，以及他带回的四百年前诺兰德从小人族取走的「恶魔果实」育种资料。多佛朗明哥的「人造恶魔果实」生产活动终于开始稳定的进展。  
  
多佛朗明哥在胡塞马、伊维萨的势力虽然受到凯多破坏，转移秘密研究设施、又耗损百枚用来摧毁小豆岛实验基地的砲弹，而且他自己本人也前所未有的受伤沉重，但这些都没有伤到他的根本。  
  
托雷波尔和迪亚曼铁，与多佛朗明哥无须隻言片语的默契和判断是正确的，黑桃军和方块军的掩护作战结束后，全力固守唐吉诃德家族的地盘。期间有侥倖之辈意图登上德雷斯罗萨、在伊维萨趁乱打劫，被唐吉诃德家族驱逐出海，随即沉没在海军游击队的砲火之下。三日之中，海上有如人间炼狱。  
  
风头过后，世界的恶魔果实贸易、人口买卖和军火走私一切如常，人造恶魔果实计画在威尔可的掩护下保留泰半成果，多佛朗明哥仍然是德雷斯罗萨的国王。他能活下来，就是最大赢家。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥不知道这个地方是哪裡。好像比记忆中更安全，更温暖，更让人眷恋。两岁的罗西被母亲抱在怀裡，还长不大的咬着奶嘴。  
  
母亲伸出另一隻手，笑容就像发着光一样。『来，多佛，到这裡来。』  
  
『不要。我是哥哥，弟弟才会撒娇。』  
  
母亲噗哧一笑，『四岁的小孩就算撒娇也是可以的唷。』  
  
『多佛，你以后就会更加明白，但我还是希望现在就能够慢慢告诉你。』霍名古的头髮柔顺发亮，鬍鬚也打理得整齐。『没有人比谁更尊贵，或是更卑贱。如果忘记这一点，我们只会离成为一个「人」越来越遥远……』  
  
为什麽？为什麽？我不懂，我们是天龙人。天龙人是神，不是人。  
  
『天龙人只是自称为「神」的几支「人类」氏族而已。「神」本来应该是超越「人」的存在，但是在这裡，更多的是堕落成「鬼」的人类……』霍名古的手温暖的摸着他的头，多佛朗明哥很意外自己没有抗拒或闪躲，『多佛，我尤其希望你能够理解爱，学会爱。爱是人类最原始，也是最高贵的情感……人是因为爱才伟大，也是因为爱才更自由。』  
  
『我不要。我听不懂。人类对我跪拜，我有奴隶，所以我很伟大。我不需要爱。』  
  
父亲和母亲相视苦笑。母亲把弟弟放下来，他短短小小的身子颠颠倒倒的跑过来，中间摔了一跤，就这样前翻一圈。罗西南迪一时还有些傻愣的坐在原地，多佛朗明哥过去把弟弟抱起来站好，骂：「还不会走路！」  
  
霍名古笑道，『多佛，这就是爱喔。』  
  
『咦？』  
  
罗西南迪口齿不清的抱住哥哥，对多佛朗明哥露出大大的笑脸，『哥哥，我爱你！』  
  
母亲摀嘴而笑，『多佛，这也是爱唷。』  
  
神志回到这个空气冰冷寂寞的房间裡时，多佛朗明哥有着说不出的空虚。眷恋跟缅怀已死的人，只会让心灵软弱。这可不是个对弱者怀抱善意的世界。然后他发现虽然是晚上，但是他的眼前特别的光亮。  
  
毘卡全身是伤，双臂交抱坐在门边，外面也守着几个人。维奥菈趴在床畔，背部微微的起伏。  
  
浑蛋凯多，溷帐海军，战国那个狗娘养的老畜生。垃圾政府，狗屎天龙人。  
  
若不是丝线之力能在憨战中修补破损的内脏，凯多那天杀的怪力和速度，恐怕自己撑不过三天。见闻色都开到穷尽毕生之最了，无论如何就是躲不过，这身残驱败体可说豁命用武装色硬扛下来凯多魔鬼一样的雷霆之击，还留下半条命脱出战场，不可不谓侥倖。  
  
多佛朗明哥还想再恨恨咒骂凯多那浑蛋老粗几句，更恨失去意识前费尽全力只能戳他一个微不足道的血窟窿。  
  
他们两个看起来都很累的样子，说实在就连自己也不知道过了几天几夜，现在又是什麽时候。  
  
多佛朗明哥静静看了维奥菈许久，原来她一对睫毛这样长，头髮这样乌黑柔顺，神情这样柔和美丽。  
  
他轻轻拂了维奥菈鬓前一缕乌丝到耳后，只是这点动静便同时惊醒了维奥菈和琵卡。  
  
维奥菈一双栗色的大眼先是盈满泪水，然后飞快的偏头过去装作给他衬被子倒水喝忙碌起来，「你以为你是几岁的人了，还是在北海那个冷不丁就放大招的臭小鬼吗！」  
  
「妳还知道我在北海淨放大招啊。」多佛朗明哥一开口，虚弱沙哑得令自己都惊讶。  
  
维奥菈骂他还嘻皮笑脸，琵卡默默的掩门出去了。「你惯常带的那副眼镜坏了。我擅自从你房裡找过，就不知道你中意哪个......」维奥菈拿了一副要给多佛朗明哥戴上，多佛朗明哥却将人扯过来紧紧按着头吻。胸膈上的瘀青还痛得眼冒金星，眼下却不管不顾，只想把所有剩下的力气好好和这个女人温存一番。  
  
好容易拔起脸来，维奥菈嘴裡又甜又腻，心口又酸又苦，脸蛋是泪流满面。「你为何不给凯多就这样收了，省得我还要亲自动手。」  
  
多佛朗明哥只是喃喃的说「你好美」，一面翻身将她压在怀中，情狂亲吻，一面扯她衣服。  
  
维奥菈也管不了那麽多了，津唾溷着血腥，肌肤伴着汗水，她也将这个男人牢牢的抓在自己一双臂膀裡、颈窝裡、胸口裡和双腿裡，在杀死这个男人之前，何不多贪几响鱼水之欢。反正分分寸心都已被横取豪夺的不賸半点自己的了，若真到了那样的时候，就和这个推自己入火坑的男人，共赴黄泉吧。  
  
却说托雷波尔和迪亚曼铁后来听了巴法罗说，多佛朗明哥这回能够虎口馀生，一是海军最后介入、凯道不敌逃走，二是紫罗兰与海军交涉，挤兑得海军不能对王下七武海动手。  
  
「有读过书的人真是厉害。女海军被讲了两句就傻了。」  
  
「嘿，多佛的眼光那叫真是远哪。」迪亚曼铁说着不知是解释还是什麽意味的话。  
  
托雷波尔见多佛朗明哥活着回来，痊癒后更是紫罗兰每夜入暮之宾，宠爱不言可喻，也没再对紫罗兰半途丢失电话虫有第二句话。  
  
紫罗兰行事依然低调，除了照顾元气大伤的少主休养生息，日裡一应工作也没有马虎，更没因居功专宠有半点自矜，家族中是越发的待她是自己人，二老至此一役也疑心尽去。  
  
明眼人都瞧得出来紫罗兰宠胜昔日莫奈，家族之中人人心裡有数，虽说多佛朗明哥还有迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔两个左右手分主内外，但众人都知，若要说有需让女主人拿捏的事务，必定是要找紫罗兰。  
  
砂糖思念姐姐，又素来讨厌维奥菈，这下更是心中鬱闷恨恨不已了。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
凯多被海军擒回本部后，不知怎地受刑之日又死不了脱出逃亡，这回是直接遣了手下「三大灾害」之一的杰克，烧了一个国家，开了五条船的财货来到，说是赔礼。  
  
接风宴光明正大摆在港口，迪亚曼铁早已通告全国閒人勿近，后果自负，港口顿时成了海贼狼藉喧噪之地。酒肉倾洒、桌席油腻，几名海贼勾肩搭背划起酒拳呼喝，上空酒女鱼雁穿梭侍酒喂肉，好一派淫逸荒唐的景象。  
  
「Joker你命他妈硬，凯道还说你果然是这海上的真男儿。敬你一杯。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「要说命硬，谁硬得过你家老大，要给海军拷问数十次，谁都挺不住。」  
  
「他们海军一群缩头乌龟，仗着船坚炮利、人多势众如何，要单打独斗，还不把黄猿老儿臭嘴狠狠扯下来，叫他再也喷不出狗话。」维奥菈给杰克叫来几罈还没开封的好酒，「我们听说了你对恶魔果实熟门熟路，就想着和你做这笔买卖。你是七武海，我家老大要跟你谈些体己事，就怕海军和世界政府囉嗦，你不好做人。如今海军的眼睛都往老大身上扎，我才能偷缝过来，你不见怪吧？」  
  
多佛朗明哥心下暗骂，若是我在福尔门特便扛不住给凯多收了，我手上这果实生意还不他妈全落到你们手裡？但也知道杰克此行灭了一个国过来，虽说是示威也是诚心，便道：「能多几笔像你们这样的大买卖，可不是多多益善？只是凯多自己已然这样有能耐，还要恶魔果实如何？」  
  
杰克道，「我家老大看不惯世界政府骚裡骚气，闷得发荒，要搞一个全员是恶魔果实能力者的军团，砸他世界政府整锅给端了。」  
  
多佛朗明哥这才想起来。他最后一击几乎失去意识的时候，凯多罢手不斗，坐下来说的话便是：  
  
『一起来弄个都是果实能力者的最强海贼团吧！』(注四)  
  
多佛朗明哥失笑，他妈的老溷蛋，凯多动手前那些话全是狗屁，要自己手上的恶魔果实才是正经。而且还不是普通的要，而是要能够组建军团的量。真他妈的好傢伙，你要是好好谈这桩肯定让战国老儿鬚髮尽白的绝妙计画，我又岂有不答应的道裡？  
  
实则他也知道凯多在测试他的能耐，左右他这关是扎扎实实的过了，还将果实能力提升到「觉醒」的境界，身上伤口虽仍未痊癒，但心中也豁达了，便道：「你家老大要干这样的大事，怎麽不早说。我就是再怎样冒险，也非要凯多让我参上一脚。」  
  
杰克笑道，「凯多果然没有看错，我们正是相见恨晚。 」二人又碰杯畅饮而尽。  
  
维奥菈听这些海贼没心没肺的说灭人国家、毁人性命的事便像吃饭喝水，只是阵阵作呕。  
  
多佛朗明哥见她脸色发白，「维奥菈，身子不适的话，便去休息吧。」  
  
维奥菈强撑笑颜，和杰克告了罪，又嘱咐玩具侍者和场上招待的干部几句，便让玩具女僕伺候着去了。  
  
维奥菈神情有异，多佛朗明哥忍不住多望她几眼，要身边的砂糖去看一看。砂糖心中不乐意但没表示出来。  
  
维奥菈只觉全身不适，独自回到房裡，便趴在厕所呕吐起来。  
  
「妳这样有多久了？」  
  
砂糖神不知鬼不觉的靠在门边问，维奥菈心中一惊，淡淡的说，「不过是吃不惯今日的饮食罢了。」  
  
「妳胡说。我看妳已经好几日晚餐时候厌厌难食，怕妳的月事也好久没来了吧。」  
  
维奥菈脸色一惨，「妳是来看好戏的麽？」  
  
「不错。妳当日害我姐姐强行流产，眼下正是报应。」砂糖扔出一袋物事到地上。「姊姊那时候用得便是这个，妳自己看着办。看是要等到少主来灌你呢，还是你自己痛快了断。」  
  
维奥菈心裡一阵冰凉，但看地上那袋物事又是冷笑，「妳以为这点破事，我还要妳这个黄口小儿帮我料理？多佛又如何了，妳以为妳姐姐巴不得要他的孩子，全天下女人也撑着肚皮等他落种是不是？」  
  
砂糖听她讥刺言语，小脸怒的涨红。维奥菈强忍呕吐之意，将那袋事物丢回去。  
  
「这事妳若是敢和谁提起，我便让你在多佛面前再也做不了天真小孩。」维奥菈冷笑道，「妳那点心思，他还从来都不知道呢。知道了还会像现在这样疼妳麽？」  
  
维奥菈抱着膝坐在窗沿。她觉得自己崩坏了，碎得片片块块，直不像一个人。  
  
何必那样对砂糖说话，她也不过是个心灵和爱情都扭曲的可悲小怪物。将她狠狠踩在脚底，除了满足自己残酷的痛快胜利，还有什麽意思呢。  
  
她一直小心吃着避孕药物，就是不要怀上多佛朗明哥那可恨的孽种。但是不知为何这回竟然不灵光了，月信已迟了两个月，更开始有反胃迹象，就是早上腹中空无一物，也要忍不住吐几口酸水。  
  
此刻无人在侧，维奥菈才终于呜咽一声。  
  
一定是上天的惩罚，惩罚自己千不该万不该，就不应该终究对多佛朗明哥动了真情。情热交合的时候，灌满全身的情慾痴爱早就淹没了国仇家恨，忘了去摸藏在哪裡的匕首，只想要眼前这人每一声呼息都喷在脸上，每一滴热汗都淋到身上。  
  
好想要这个孩子。好想闻一闻孩子的香味，亲一亲孩子的脸。她想起蕾贝卡出生的时候，是那样柔软，又那样可爱，当时她心裡想过千千万万遍，倘若以后是自己的孩子，必定要比任何人都爱护他，疼惜他。  
  
自从把身子交给多佛朗明哥起，她就断了生儿育女的念想了。这几年吞下那些药，也早就做了恐怕伤一辈子根本的觉悟，谁知道竟在这个时候.....  
  
「好些没？」多佛朗明哥又从窗子进来，此刻他又一脸恶意笑着的徒手攀着窗顶挂在那裡，模样好不滑稽。  
  
维奥菈偏头去擦脸，多佛朗明哥知道她一向高傲不肯示弱，踩上窗臺几乎要罩住她。  
  
「咈咈咈，我知道喔，是有孩子了吧。」多佛朗明哥以令人惊讶的愉快神情，边说边大手按上维奥菈的腹部。  
  
维奥菈吃惊之馀，旋即冷淡的道，「是砂糖那个小贱婢说的？」  
  
「咈咈，在妳之前我可没少搞大其他女人的肚子。我许久之前就在盼着妳这一个，」多佛朗明哥再度用让人吃惊的溷帐口气说着令人难以置信的话，迳自去取来维奥菈收在橱柜裡的酒杯酒瓶。「这该喝一杯庆祝，咈咈咈，妳现在身子不能喝酒，就改喝花茶吧。」  
  
多佛朗明哥抓着杯子拐着大外八晃到维奥菈面前，笑得一脸飞扬开怀，维奥菈只觉得惊讶又烦躁。  
  
「妳从前便和砂糖处不好，那也不打紧。」多佛朗明哥道，「从今以后妳就是我的皇后了，砂糖自然会给你该有的尊重。」  
  
维奥菈听到差点没又吐出来，「什麽！？」  
  
「我是德蕾斯罗萨的国王，国王有个皇后很奇怪吗？」  
  
「我才不会做你的皇后！！」维奥菈想把酒杯连裡面的水往他头上敲碎，「你是喝茫了吗！？」  
  
「为什麽不？」多佛朗明哥到现在才收起笑容，「家族人人都知道妳是我的女人，如今又有我的孩子。皇后这个名分难道好不过公主？」  
  
「你把我父亲和族人、亲友害成那样，还要我做你的皇后！？」  
  
「该死的都死绝了，你父亲的事等几年过后，再来安排也不迟。」多佛朗明哥以不可思议的自信说道，「等孩子生下来，力库一族与唐吉诃德的结合，也算是有了交代。」  
  
维奥菈简直要抓狂了，这种自说自话的逻辑让她暴怒之馀，反而一瞬间冷静下来。维奥菈冷酷的道，「我不会给你生孩子。」  
  
这话果然冷得令多佛朗明哥脸上一凝。「你不是讨厌孩子吗，就连莫奈那样真心待你，你也叫她打掉孩子。」  
  
多佛朗明哥大手轻扣她下巴，神色竟是罕见庄重，「别拿她和妳比。」  
  
「莫奈是我的部下，要是对我有私心，也就不中用了。」多佛朗明哥咧着让人心冷的大笑脸，「妳就不同了。妳对我要是有私心，也不过就是狠不下心割下我项上人头罢了......」  
  
维奥菈简直不能更恨眼前这个挂着一张欠揍笑脸的男人。  
  
「我是原德蕾斯罗萨王族，妳是后来德蕾斯罗萨的王女。流着我的血的人，理应要由同样尊贵身分的母亲来生育。」  
  
「原德蕾斯罗萨王族？你在讲什麽？」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「八百年前统治德蕾斯罗萨的王族，是为唐吉诃德一族。世界政府成立之后，便搬到红土大陆上去。」  
  
维奥菈一呆，不可置信，「你......你是天龙人？」  
  
「我早就要你问我。你自己不问。」多佛朗明哥耸耸肩，「妳的回答呢？」  
  
维奥菈默默的想到曾经窥见的多佛朗明哥内心的过去。原来如此，原来如此......  
  
「我留在你身边，始终是为了杀你。」维奥菈冷冷的道，「我不会做你的皇后，也不会生你的孩子。皇后不会杀死国王，母亲更不会杀死孩子的生父。」  
  
多佛朗明哥却大笑起来，「我是见过天堂和地狱的人，我无论如何也逃离不了这个地狱，就跟你永远也无法从我身边逃走一样。我们根本是天作之合。」  
  
他忽然双手捧着维奥菈的头两额相抵，「你要杀我，我便等你。你若是不信，就用你的能力看。」  
  
维奥菈却苦笑起来，闭着眼睛把他推开。这举动令多佛朗明哥一愕。「就算不是虚情假意，你也很会用真心来支配人。」维奥菈笑得悽苦，「我不会听你的，多佛。」  
  
「为什麽？」多佛朗明哥真的笑不出来了，「我只是想要你做我唯一的女人，给我生孩子而已。」  
  
「！……」维奥菈热泪盈眶。她想把脸埋到手心裡，她心裡不断的骂自己为何这麽蠢又这麽天真。但是她的脸脱不开多佛朗明哥的手。  
  
「……如果你对我没有一丝情意，根本不会走到今天这一步。」多佛朗明哥的心和口气都不断往下沉，「为什麽要说违背真心的话。」  
  
竟然连问了三次为什麽。维奥菈在心中溃决呐喊，我才想问为什麽。你不是残酷闻名的天夜叉吗，不是手段狠辣无情的Joker吗，为什麽不要继续嘲笑、羞辱、作践、伤害我，为什麽要对我温柔？为什麽也要对我动情呢！  
  
「每个人都有作为人的底限，」维奥菈流着泪，勉力平静的道，「如果我要你迎回我父亲，对德雷斯罗萨全体国民承认的你的罪行；放弃王位、王下七武海、家族和海贼之名，我就跟你浪迹天涯，不计荣辱贫富、生死相随……你做得到吗？」  
  
多佛朗明哥青筋腾起，显然要非常用力才能按耐怒气，「咈咈咈……确实要做我的女人，非得要会这麽漫天喊价才行啊──」  
  
「做不到吧？」维奥菈一双泪眼没有平时的挑衅，只有无尽的悲伤，「这就是我的理由。」  
  
多佛朗明哥沸腾的怒意几乎是对维奥菈扑面而来。他起身离开走到桌前，拿了整瓶酒便凶狠的勐灌。末了重重摔在牆壁上。  
  
「我就没有做为人的底限吗！？」多佛朗明哥以从未有过的暴怒咆哮，「就连你也认为我只是个怪物吗！！！」  
  
维奥菈目光空洞，彷彿充耳不闻。  
  
「我会叫人全天候盯着你，你最好不要有什麽不智的举动。」多佛朗明哥抹乾嘴角，口气森冷凶狠，「你若是敢对肚裡的孩子做什麽，不管几次，我总是要让妳一次又一次的怀上我的骨肉。你就是再不愿意，我也要你把孩子生下来。」  
  
他正要拂袖而去，维奥菈却轻笑一声，笑得凄凉，又笑得可怜可叹。「你以为你真的是王者吗。」  
  
「你只是个......觉得全天下所有人都欠你的，可悲的臭小鬼而已......」  
  
多佛朗明哥勃然大怒，回头刹那却乍见维奥菈软倒下来，自窗台延着牆壁到牆角，拖过的是一条骇人血迹。  
  
（待续）  
  


* * *

第二十三章 永恆之爱  
  
多佛朗明哥不会为了维奥菈放弃破坏世界，  
维奥菈不会为了多佛朗明哥漠视他在德雷斯罗萨和世界各地的恶行。  
他们注定你死我活。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注
> 
> 注一：拉塔布海战，为本作虚构之红髮大妈海战，此役后红髮成为四皇之一。  
> 注二：原作目前连载中的万国篇，大妈手下四将星唯独一个被尾田用「与乌尔基冲突后生死未卜」交待过去，目前还没露脸。  
> 注三：马歇尔。D。汀奇，在原作正是登场前，就为了寻找「黑暗果实」而伏身于「白鬍子」船上。  
> 注四：原作并未交待凯多与多佛朗明哥的合作契机，此处衔接原作剧情。
> 
> 写作笔记
> 
> 说不定明哥只是纯粹眼睛不好？  
>  第三部分【考验篇】至本章结束。明哥通过了凯多的考验，但那是修罗之路。维奥菈有没有通过就很难说了。首先，她仍然坚定身为德雷斯罗萨王女的责任和背负，刺杀明哥。其次，她诚实的面对爱情，只不过跟明哥一样，在她们各自的目标理念之前，她们不牺牲爱情，但爱情也不会是绊脚石，这或许是她们至少能够携手陪伴彼此一段时间的重要默契。  
>  维奥菈的考验，要不要杀、什麽时候杀明哥是假议题。真正的的考验是怀孕。不管她生不生，都会让她善良光明的人性黯淡失色。生了的话，就像她自己说的，作为一个妻子或母亲，她不可能杀死丈夫和孩子的父亲，这是她和多佛朗明哥关键的不同，这是她「作为人的底线」，但这也意味着为了「还作为一个人类」，她将会输掉德雷斯罗萨的自由、父亲沉冤不雪、被屠杀的遗族血海深仇。她会陷入更灰暗的道德困境。堕掉孩子可以避免这个情况，但是她将永远对这个孩子心怀痛苦和愧疚，和明哥的关係也永远仅止于此，把他们的爱情宣判死刑了。没有两全，这是非常沉痛的考验，也是没有天真侥倖馀地的现实的人生。我认为唯有让维奥菈历经这一翻洗练，她在失去那麽多之后所坚守的信念「德雷斯罗萨的自由」，才能显现她的格局。她才会是德雷斯罗萨下一位最伟大的女王。  
>  下一章开始是第四部分【最终章】  
>  维奥菈刺杀明哥一击失败，在那个当下苦涩的选择爱情。写作的时候，我脑子一直迴盪星村麻衣《光芒》，作为本章插入曲，歌词颇能形象维奥菈和多佛朗明哥的内心叙事。  
>  一直很喜欢红髮的洒脱和亲和，更有一种既游戏人间、又有股正气超然。  
>  克洛克达尔的行动不会明写，在这裡交待。首先，早在【大妈篇】时他就在热线裡暗示过他知道凯多盯上明哥了，但是很坏心的冷眼旁观，因为这个时间点克洛克达尔已经拿到足够的跳舞粉，并且这几年持续提供革命军的动态给明哥，这趟又用将星情报换到大妈的历史文本拓本，和明哥已经互不相欠了。其次，因为知道明哥对上凯多情势凶险恐怕九死无生，所以他亲自带罗宾过来拿拓本。遇到红髮和海军的大动作都让他察觉不寻常，留下来高调打扫海贼，是为了牵制海军的注意力，其实让罗宾低调行动，去调查海军和红髮的行动，查出CP9在海军掩护下潜入松树群岛以及红髮和白鬍子手下的零星冲突。克洛克达尔马上推得海军明是围捕凯多暗是要尾刀明哥，他是不爽明哥，但更臭干世界政府，所以最后还是帮了明哥一把。


	5. 第二十三章  永恆之爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多佛朗明哥不会为了维奥菈放弃破坏世界，维奥菈不会为了多佛朗明哥漠视他在德雷斯罗萨和世界各地的恶行。他们注定你死我活。

  
  
  
  
  
  
多佛朗明哥几乎把来诊治的玩具医生给切成碎片。维奥菈腹中的胎儿无论如何都救不回来，让多佛朗明哥暴怒之后，是可怕的沉默。  
  
托雷波尔也收敛平日不恭，着人去准备调养身子的各种食材药方，要厨房伺候着。  
  
「怎麽这个又打掉了？ 」听说多佛朗明哥罕见的暴走赶来安抚后，迪亚曼铁私下低声问，言下之意是，以为紫罗兰应该和之前几个女人不一样。  
  
托雷波尔只说详情複杂，无可奈何。他让众人离开留给二人独处，和迪亚曼铁忧心忡忡的到一旁说起，「砂糖说这回是紫罗兰自己不想要，不是多佛的意思。」  
  
迪亚曼铁摇头，「年轻人怎麽想，都和咱们想的都不一样。」  
  
维奥菈本来容颜如春华明亮光灿，此刻苍白憔悴，令人心疼。多佛朗明哥见到这个情状，怒火早已平息，只剩悲伤。他更后悔对维奥菈说了粗暴的话。  
  
他就像平时一样爬上床，但不同的是，只是把维奥菈紧紧拥在怀裡煨着。  
  
维奥菈这时张开眼睛，沉沉的深深呼吸几回，才幽幽的道，「咱们两个都是自己作孽犯蠢。」  
  
多佛朗明哥沉鬱不答。  
  
维奥菈在枕头下摸索，拿出当日多佛朗明哥所赠的那把匕首。她把那匕首按在多佛朗明哥胸前。  
  
「这个我用不着了。」  
  
当日赠匕，本来是试探戏弄的意思，后来自己渐渐把它当作定情之物，就是割了脖子一痕，断碎了原先的墨镜，也很甜蜜。  
  
还匕大有断情离缘的意味，于维奥菈更是最直接的承认早已爱他不可自拔，要再对多佛朗明哥下手復仇，是绝望且无望了。  
  
多佛朗明哥只是掌心连手带匕的包复住，轻轻推回给她。  
  
「以后还用得到。」  
  
维奥菈无奈失笑。也没再退回。「多佛，我看我们是没指望啦。你还打算撑多久？」  
  
「......到你杀了我，或是我杀了妳那天吧。」  
  
维奥菈反而身心都柔软下来。她给自己找了一个埋在多佛朗明哥颈窝最舒服的角度。  
  
「就这麽办。」  
  
多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑，笑得悲凉。  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥睽违许久之后又开始找其他女人。维奥菈越发的美丽动人，掌事时可说是干练精明，魅力四射，私下裡又亲和爽朗，待人亲厚，血气方刚的年轻男子很难不拜倒其石榴裙下。  
  
「大姐头下甲板的时候，搭了我的肩膀一下。我一个礼拜都不想洗澡了。」  
  
「嘿，我帮着佈置医护站，可是被夸能干呢！」  
  
维奥菈很受家族中手下的欢迎。她今日回返王城，迳返宫中，多佛朗明哥正看几个姬人在水池打闹，与拉欧G、乔菈、马哈拜斯打牌。  
  
「咈咈咈，维奥菈，妳回来啦。是不是如我说的多此一举啊。」  
  
多佛朗明哥吃了一张乔菈的牌，打出另外一张。  
  
「让那个妮子赶快嫁人，省得少主三天两头要端掉一个破镇。槓上开花。」  
  
「他捨得麽，你说我们之中，谁敢三天两头便扛火箭桶往多佛身上轰，过后还没人事的。」维奥菈脱下斗篷给旁的一个手下，便拨了头髮坐在沙发远远的看牌。  
  
「嘿，我怎麽听着有股醋味。妳多待在家裡管管她，叫她学点记性对大伙儿都好。」拉欧G摸了张牌打掉。  
  
「少主！！！！！」维奥菈才接过女侍送来的冰淇淋，Baby-5便杀气腾腾的冲进来，身上挂满各式武器子弹，态势凶悍非常，一双眼睛却汪汪垂泪，咬牙切齿叼着的菸头还有火星子。她二话不说便扛散弹枪直指多佛朗明哥。  
  
「啊，少主，对不住，实在是我一个人拦不住他。」巴法罗气喘吁吁自天而降。  
  
「不带这样子的吧！连见都不让见！」Baby-5泪如泉喷，「我好容易......好容易帮他还清了债务，他也答允我要东山再起了！少主你为何就不给一个大好青年活路！」  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈，我说了吧，想认真追求你的男人都得先经过我，既然不经过我暗裡跟你来，那便是不正经的傢伙了。既是不正经的傢伙，我留之何用。」多佛朗明哥碰牌叫听，「况且那人比我还老得多，大好是不见得，青年更加不是。」  
  
「你何时肯见他们任何一个！」Baby-5愤愤哭道，「我不管了！与你的家人情分，就到今日！......」  
  
「我胡啦！」马哈拜斯喜孜孜的摊牌道，「这张九茼我等好久啦，少主放铳，这坛好酒就归我…...」  
  
枪声连击，姬人惊叫逃窜，牌桌倾倒牌子炸散，维奥菈优雅吃冰，其馀人仰马翻。  
  
却是巴法罗出手，硬是把弹道全转往另一边牆上，搞得大汗淋漓，多佛朗明哥寄生线抓住兀自挣扎的Baby-5，笑道：「禁足一个月，Baby-5。乔菈说偏殿的壁画工程缺人手，你去给她打下手吧。」  
  
马拉拜斯正哀号好酒被击得破碎，维奥菈笑着将冰淇淋一扬，「巴法罗，辛苦你了。这杯我吃腻味了，你拿去吧。」  
  
巴法罗如何不高兴，本要开心接过，却让维奥菈笑吟吟的喂了一口，心神一荡，便感到周围豔羡目光外，还有莫名森冷的杀气迸发穿身而来，不禁一寒。。  
  
是夜多佛朗明哥与维奥菈激情云雨，情热正酣时，维奥菈从他身上翻躺在旁，两人都是粗喘不止。  
  
多佛朗明哥贪恋馀温，转过去撑在她身上笑道，「以前不是这样的？」镜下目光打量维奥菈姣好胴体，维奥菈哼了一声，捏他的脸。「是你多久没来我这了？」  
  
「这几天谁让妳不在。」  
  
维奥菈勾魂甜笑，「谁让你老是随便出手，不管是城镇还是女人。」  
  
这回多佛朗明哥让琵卡去灭的是邻近的一个老城市，裡面住的多是旧绅。维奥菈听闻后带了医药粮食过去，在几成废墟的城市中搜救三日，打点了重建赈灾的事务，才返还。这样早已过了两年，是司空见惯的事了。  
  
「咈咈咈，破坏就是最好的建设，那些破镇如此，咱们两个也是如此。」  
  
维奥菈要啐他一口，反被抢先攫住嘴。多佛朗明哥直恨不得把她两排贝齿和柔软热烫的舌吞吃入腹，才放过她。  
  
「妳明天跟不跟我去？」  
  
「不去。」  
  
「那便不准和别的男人眉来眼去。」  
  
维奥菈笑道，「我又不把巴法罗当男人。」  
  
多佛朗明哥青筋腾起，「咈咈咈......妳下一个打算捉弄谁啊？」  
  
「你这点器量，要怎麽去跟那些大人物说话。」  
  
「他们都是渣滓而已，哪一个有妳在我心裡的份量。」  
  
多佛朗明哥调情佔了上风，维奥菈不禁脸红，「你屁。我叫你以后放过Baby-5的朋友，你听不听？」  
  
维奥菈勐然轻吟一声，下一句话无论如何被顶在喉际说不出来。  
  
「咈咈咈，不听。」  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
多佛朗明哥一早便乘海军的船往本部去，维奥菈没去送行，而是佯作甜睡，直到听见鸣笛出航，才匆匆盥洗，离开前拉开衣柜抽屉，挑开夹层见空无一物，便孤身要到某个约定的隐密所在去。  
  
她在王宫地下历代王族陵寝，埋葬母亲石棺的雅室西面牆壁，下面数来第五阶石砖，轻轻连叩三响，再叩一次。  
  
来到这裡要经过东塔，自从一年前砂糖和托雷波尔搬入地下港新造的干部塔居住，少在宫内走动，她也较能常来这裡。  
  
「维奥菈公主！」  
  
小小的人向内移开砖石探头出来，这个机括是半年前完成，连通往德雷丝萝萨外岛──格林比特小人族的所在，只能由裡面开启，若要从外面硬是开挖便会连通道一起毁去。这半年来维奥菈只得用上这裡两回，但小人族却天天派人在砖后巡守待机。  
  
「工厂位置的示意图，没有问题吧？」  
  
「三天前便拿到了，没有问题。」  
  
「但是守备紧密，恐怕稍有动静，便会被家族干部察觉。士兵先生打算让你们怎麽做？」  
  
她口气担心，那小人道：「公主放心，我们百年来偷拿东西的身手从来不被察觉，这次士兵先生也说还不到正面对上的时候。」  
  
维奥菈注意了一下外面声息，「我还能做什麽？士兵先生有交代麽？」  
  
「士兵先生要妳保重，蕾贝卡如今也平安成长，不要担心。」  
  
两年前，维奥菈因为流掉孩子，消沉了一阵子，期间多佛朗明哥虽然百般疼惜呵护，却始终抑鬱寡欢。多佛朗明哥为了让维奥菈舒心，甚至特别让她到竞技场慰问从前力库王士兵，还特意让迪亚曼铁给他们好生打理吃穿。  
  
维奥菈并没有因为这样痛快一些，反而更恨多佛朗明哥和自己。便是因为这个因缘撞见断了一隻脚的玩具士兵，那个玩具士兵拦路耍宝讨赏，被手下喝退前让维奥菈阻止了。  
  
维奥菈见他有趣，便让他近前要赏，那士兵却趁机以无人能听见的声音道「蕾贝卡平安」，旋即被随扈的Baby-5认出是通缉中的玩具犯人，而逃之夭夭。  
  
这趟奇遇让维奥菈精神大振，得知尚有亲人在世，维奥菈极想再见那士兵，但又顾忌唐吉诃德家族耳目，数次偷偷寻找，果然再遇。  
  
维奥菈想见蕾贝卡一面，士兵表示曝光身分太过危险，要维奥菈以后讯息信物皆放在秘密之处，让小人族传递。  
  
一介玩具竟知小人族能耐，维奥菈将信将疑，告知自己衣柜第三层抽屉夹板后，回去便放了一张自己与姐姐幼时的照片。果然隔日不见，还留下一条帕子，上面的橡木枝条交抱，正是姐姐当年一针一线，绣给蕾贝卡的肚兜。  
  
此后维奥菈要给蕾贝卡保暖衣物，钱财饮食，都透过小人族神不知鬼不觉送达过去，虽然不能轻易见面，这对姨娘姪女以短信联繫，自是难得人间温暖。  
  
却说小人族流亡躲藏在格林比特地下深处，自与玩具士兵合流，得知当年维奥菈屈身唐吉诃德家族，是为保全大局之举，他们性情单纯，极易感动，当下人人热泪盈眶，自然与维奥菈不再有一丝嫌隙，维奥菈获得谅解，是既感宽慰，又感愧歉。  
  
维奥菈气色渐好，多佛朗明哥只道是让她透气有了效果，不曾多疑。见她着人准备点心饮食渐多，还取笑怎麽都不长肥。  
  
直到士兵传来要破坏Smile工厂、解救小人族奴工的计画，维奥菈义无反顾协助裡应外合，今日便是将她观察半年Smile工厂详细位置、动静、人员配置等等情报相告。  
  
维奥菈微微一笑，「请帮我代为转达，蕾贝卡和士兵先生也要多多保重。我会让厨房多准备宵夜，老样子。拜託你们了。」  
  
回到饭厅时，诸人都已在座用餐。即便家主不在，家族仍然仅尊多佛朗明哥的家训。  
  
众人都已习惯维奥菈与多佛朗明哥饭席间共进退，今日晚到也无人多问，只因众人心知肚明，必定是多佛朗明哥昨夜去了维奥菈那裡的缘故。  
  
男人们讨论报纸上的事，乔菈跟侍人道，「把这壶茶再去冲热来，麵包也重新烤过。」  
  
「不用了，我不大饿，就随便吃些。」  
  
「那怎麽好呢，若是稍晚饿了怎麽办？」  
  
「剩下的我再让人拿去我书房当作点心便是。」  
  
迪亚曼铁忽道，「紫罗兰，妳瞧一瞧这新闻。」说罢折了报纸递过去。  
  
维奥菈接过，不看还好，才看一眼便震惊不已。  
  
「呐，是妳接待过的那位，至今在任最久的七武海喔。」托雷波尔笑道，「我跟迪亚曼铁说，一个海军上校小子收拾了他，打死我也不信。」  
  
「昨天多佛接到战国老儿的电话，也是这样说。」迪亚曼铁道，「妳怎麽看？」  
  
古拉迪斯道，「克洛克达尔本来就是赏金区区八千万的海贼，他能和少主平起平坐，我还觉得沽名钓誉了。」  
  
拉欧G道，「你小子不懂事。克洛克达尔二十出头便在新世界展露头角，你以为他怎样二十四岁便做了第一个七武海？因为他大闹白鬍子一场，硬是挑了白鬍老儿手下第二代的队长人物好几个，还只丢了一条膀子。他的威名老头子就是在北海，当年可没少听。」  
  
马哈拜斯道，「原来白鬍子如今手下二代人物几乎凋零，只馀三代，是这个缘故麽？」  
  
琵卡嗤之以鼻，「不如说是白鬍子底下无能人，海上皇者也不过尔尔。」  
  
塞尼奥尔客观的道，「若是那样早便成了七武海，赏金维持不变，倒也难用来衡量实力。」  
  
巴法罗掰着指头算数，「做了二十年七武海，也没听说干了什麽事啊。」  
  
「你蠢吗，让你知道他干了什麽，还算是地下情报头子？」砂糖吃着葡萄道。  
  
德林杰问道，「乔菈，他也是鱼人吗？」  
  
「呵呵呵，德林杰小乖。鳄鱼不是鱼喔。」  
  
维奥菈并没有表现很关心的样子，只是云淡风轻的一句，「看样子多佛在王下七武海，要有新朋友了。」  
  
她私下裡仔细研究克洛克达尔的失败。报导钜细靡遗的说着克洛克达尔如何为了寻找世界政府所禁止阅读的历史文本，不惜以大量的违禁品「跳舞粉」对阿拉巴斯坦偷偷投放多年，并嫁祸国王，国内各地大旱三年，终于引发叛乱。幸而海军本部斯摩格上校偶然得知克洛克达尔的阴谋，不仅击破巴洛克华克的据点，逮捕所有巴洛克华克的特务，并击败克洛克达尔，否则真相恐怕将随内战埋入烟尘之中，最终由克洛克达尔取得政权。  
  
听起来真是熟悉的脚本，施计让人民自相残杀、瓦解王权，同样残酷冷血，但多佛朗明哥手上还揣着提线，克洛克达尔则连线都没有，巧妙且缜密的下着每一步旗，将局势几乎导引到自己最终期望的结果。手段比多佛朗明哥更有耐心，也更为阴狠。  
  
其中值得注意的是海军的角色。什麽时候海军这麽有正义感，会插手国家的事情了？而且就连自己在此之前，也觉得克洛克达尔做为七武海，不管是实绩还是格调，都还比多佛朗明哥称职多了，怎麽突然就被一个海军上校鑽到空子？若要说唐吉诃德家族的跳舞粉，两边都是做事如此小心的人，八年来要发现早就发现了。她反复推敲，不得要领，不经意看见自己一向不会多注意的海贼悬赏版面。  
  
只有一个海贼，赏金变动的时间和阿拉巴斯坦事件吻合。而且是从原本的三千万，大幅成长过亿。和多佛朗明哥一样是张招牌笑脸，但是这个十七岁的少年，笑容却真挚灿烂，不知道的话还以为是从哪个学校毕业纪念册上会看到的照片。  
  
他的名字，叫做蒙奇。D。鲁夫。  
  
「那个蒙奇。D。鲁夫是什麽人？」  
  
「怎麽我一回来你就提别的男人？」  
  
「干掉你一直很看重的合作对象克洛克达尔，我能不问问吗？」  
  
多佛朗明哥看起来像是因为维奥菈想得跟他一样而高兴。虽然他这张大笑脸大概也只有维奥菈能看出不同的表情。  
  
「咈咈咈，聪明的女人。你平时对这些事情不关心，怎麽突然有兴趣啦？」  
  
「你满脑子都是这个。」维奥菈俏皮的把眼睛圈起来，「抱歉啊❤。」  
  
自己都联想得到阿拉巴斯坦和德雷斯罗萨相似的情境了，多佛朗明哥怎麽可能不会想到。像克洛克达尔这样深沉又老奸巨猾的男人，苦心谋算的窃国大计都能被这样一个初出茅庐的小海贼破坏，还丢失了王下七武海的地位，关入海底大监狱，那几乎是不得翻身了。这样惨痛的挫败，无知的人会轻视克洛克达尔的能耐，谨慎的人会以此为鉴，维奥菈很清楚多佛朗明哥是后者。  
  
他得搞清楚害得克洛克达尔一败涂地的真正原因是什麽，否则他就不能在德雷斯罗萨高枕无忧。  
  
「那个是海军英雄──卡普中将的孙子。」多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「战国那样狡猾，叫我很难不怀疑鳄鱼溷蛋就是海军一手做掉的啊。」  
  
多佛朗明哥没有把那个少年放在眼裡。考虑到世界政府和海军的共犯结构，多佛朗明哥会那样想并不奇怪，就连维奥菈自己也接受这样的说法。只是一丝希望难免暗淡下去。海军依然腐败，海贼依然不可信任，自己的国家只有自己能救。  
  
她知道鹤有派人潜入岛上，但是都被砂糖变成玩具了，根本不可追查。期待阿拉巴斯坦的经验可以在童乐果实全面封锁下的德雷斯罗萨複製，简直异想天开。维奥菈耐心等待，用千里眼饱含关怀的爱意看着蕾贝卡的成长，不时让小人族取去给姪女的饼乾点心，衣服零钱，却不敢让她知道自己的存在，只怕给她惹祸上身。  
  
她一点一滴，将唐吉诃德家族的生意、佈署、重要机构设施情报，海量的洩漏给玩具士兵。  
  
她仍把匕首留在身边，但她不再行刺。她的想法已经更成熟且全面。要拯救德雷斯罗萨，杀死多佛朗明哥或许关键，但是旋即而来的溷乱更难估算。全面颠复唐吉诃德家族的支配，才能彻底消灭这个国家的威胁。  
  
最好的伪装就是说真话。克洛克达尔虽然已经失败，但是他毫无疑问是助她深入家族的间谍教育导师。她对Big Mom说的真话，对托雷波尔说的真话，对多佛朗明哥说的真话──全部都是摧毁多佛朗明哥计画的伪装。她甚至连真心也给了多佛朗明哥。但是维奥菈对于否定多佛朗明哥从来没有犹豫，她很清楚这是一个精神和感情都残破的男人，他的眼中没有未来，只有毁灭。  
  
她曾想过，多佛朗明哥或许还有重返人间的机会，如果她真的和他组成家庭，或许，孕育了生命、养育了孩子的人父，真能够修復他破碎的心灵；新生伴随而来的希望和爱，或许能够让他获得阻止自己崩坏的力量吧。  
  
不过想这些都没用了，她已经亲手剥夺了多佛朗明哥可能由怪物变回人类的机会。或许这也是维奥菈对多佛朗明真正残酷的报復。她很清楚，目标迥异的他们俩个人，哪个都是意志坚决的人，谁都不可能对另一个妥协。多佛朗明哥不会为了维奥菈放弃破坏世界，维奥菈不会为了多佛朗明哥漠视他在德雷斯罗萨和世界各地的恶行。  
  
他们注定你死我活。  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二十四章 幕烟人散（完结）  
  
在德雷斯罗萨升起的千万繁星，  
就像这块岛屿上，每一颗觉醒的心灵，  
每一个聚集到这裡，与恶意的黑暗拚搏的澄明精神──  
  
你能够看见了吗，多佛？……  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记
> 
> 克洛克达尔整个精神导师，超有存在感  
>  明哥和维奥菈的爱情注定悲剧，比较大的问题出在明哥。他没有罪恶感，没有道德意识，自私。就算再宠再爱维奥菈也没用，维奥菈是品格高洁正直的人，不会幸福。  
>  本章名为紫罗兰花语，表示维奥菈对明哥的感情是认真的，毁灭他的决心也是真的。罗西南迪拯救罗是因为对多佛朗明哥的遗憾，维奥菈毁灭多佛朗明哥也是为了尊重这份爱情：既然你都要自灭，不如我来亲自动手。不过这裡的毁灭已经不是死亡的意义，而是要「瓦解他的破坏」，维奥菈思考的是破坏多佛朗明哥的现状，为他找到重生之机吧。  
>  逐渐接上原作剧情，我不想囉哩八缩的把原作故事再讲一遍，但是又要让现在的故事衔接上去，如何精简流畅的融回原作，相当困难，我也已尽力一试。


	6. 第二十四章  暮烟人散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在德雷斯罗萨升起的千万繁星，就像这块岛屿上，每一颗觉醒的心灵，每一个聚集到这裡，与恶意的黑暗拚搏的澄明精神──你能够看见了吗，多佛？……

  
  
  
第四部 终篇  
  
维奥菈没有想到，那个曾让自己眼睛为之一亮、又旋及淡忘的少年，半年间，打穿了世界政府的旗子，打飞了天龙人，冲破了海底大监狱，又大闹海军本部。两年后，他又和超新星海贼、新的王下七武海，更是多佛朗明哥曾经用心栽培的孩子──特尔发尔加。罗结盟，将多佛朗明哥在庞克哈萨德的SAD原料工厂摧毁，破坏了人类巨大化、诱拐儿童的作孽计画，威尔可、莫奈竟然身死，更绑架了凯萨。要求的赎金，竟是要多佛朗明哥放弃王下七武海。  
  
多佛朗明哥顺风顺水、呼风唤雨这麽久，总算面临另人欣喜的困窘了。维奥菈冷眼旁观，暗自佩服筹谋此计的人，计算何等深沉，准备又是何等充分。  
  
多佛朗明哥忙着收拾这个全新的不利局面，要挽回劣势，没有时间注意维奥菈。维奥菈比新闻更早得知消息，早已通知玩具士兵这个大变故。与小人族筹备两年、对付砂糖的计画，就要展开。  
  
维奥菈和玩具士兵所想的是，多佛朗明哥放弃王下七武海，立时就会失去德蕾斯罗萨的合法统治权，所有这段时间在这裡经营的地下事业全部都会被公开调查。他们要趁唐吉诃德家族最溷乱的时候，攻击砂糖，瓦解唐吉诃德家族对全国半数人口的控制。  
  
多佛朗明哥早饭前到她房裡，咈咈笑道，「妳感兴趣的草帽一伙就要到了。我要你帮我找出他们的船靠在哪，除了凯撒的事，还有何其他打算。」  
  
为什麽？为什麽岛上即将大乱，多佛朗明哥还可以一副平常一样的自若神色？  
  
「我怎麽可能放弃王下七武海的位子呢？咈咈咈，只不过是略施手段。」  
  
「很意外吗？妳跟了我这麽多年，总该信得过我偷天换日的本事。」  
  
嚣张的模样让维奥菈除了想掐死他，心裡更惊。  
  
情况有变，恐怕唐吉诃德家族的准备比起凯多来袭那次，更是周全从容。起事在即，必须尽快传达给玩具士兵稍安勿躁。  
  
草帽一伙和罗终究太年轻了，不知道新世界的水有多深。多佛朗明哥不只让世界政府帮他欺骗了全世界、放出辞退七武海的假消息，甚至调来CP0要来对付草帽和罗。然后，维奥菈没有告诉家族中的任何一个人──新大将藤虎一笑所率的海军，也在格林比特登录了。  
  
草帽和罗绝对逃不过多佛朗明哥和世界政府联手佈下的天罗地网，再加上海军帮手，更没有生天。反正海贼都不可信，从一开始和小人族攻击砂糖的计画，就只是利用他们製造的溷乱。而情势发展到现在，维奥菈想的更是，把草帽和罗的情报告诉家族，让家族全心对付草帽和罗，攻击砂糖的计画更无后顾之忧。  
  
谁知道那个叫做「黑足」的男人这样不中用。几声温言软语，就将他拐离同伴，维奥菈都忍不住怀疑，这麽轻易上当，难道是这个男人真是深藏不漏，艺高人胆大，所以深入敌境也从容无惧？  
  
不，完全不是。「黑足」真的纯粹被自己迷得晕晕呼呼。维奥菈冷酷的看着这个被自己悽惨拷问的男人，嘲弄他的痴心妄想。呵，瞧他说的，还真以为在谈恋爱呢，所以说年轻的男人就是天真又蠢，随便一个被恶霸欺侮的苦情小女人戏码，都能上当。  
  
虽然听说过「黑足」的弱点是女人，但没想到真的这样不济事。领口皱起、领带弯曲、衬衫也都是血──仪容糟糕到家。同样是一头金髮，也同样是端正的脸孔，和多佛比起来，真是差多了。  
  
「你在说谎，紫罗兰。你明明......有一颗美丽的心。」  
  
那个男人遍体鳞伤，还在说什麽傻话！  
  
「你是......受了恶人的教唆，才会来到这个......不属于你的地方──」  
  
她狠狠的踢了他脸面一脚，那男人口鼻喷血。  
  
你懂什麽？既然是海贼，就没有同情的馀地。自以为是的动之以情，其实是想要迷惑我的心吧。这种程度的策反计俩，对小女孩或许有用，对在唐吉诃德家族打滚十年的我来说，简直幼稚拙劣得可笑。  
  
不用再说了，黑足香吉士，你就成为让我献给多佛、解放德雷斯罗萨的祭品吧。  
  
维奥菈亏视香及士大脑，不看还好，一看错愕，不禁惊呼出声。搞什麽啊，这个男人！满脑子......满脑子都是不堪入目的桃色妄想！都到这个时候了，作战计画呢？潜入德雷斯罗萨重要的目的呢！？这种状况下到底都在想什麽啊！！！  
  
「在想你，你那时候的眼神......」  
  
维奥菈一愣。『我想杀死一个男人！』她在香吉士的心中，看见那样说的自己。  
  
「你的眼神......说明了真相。就算有......一百万个人责备你......」香吉士庄容大喝，「我也绝对不怀疑女人的眼泪！！！」  
  
维奥菈的心灵前所未有的受到巨大冲击和震撼。已经太久了，久到她都要忘记被人珍惜的感觉是什麽。多佛宠爱自己，但是他不懂珍惜，如果他懂，他就不会继续带着家族和自己，继续朝毁灭世界的方向前进。  
  
原来真诚和温暖的情感，可以这麽简单，力量又这麽庞大。维奥拉十年来的小心伺机，一念之间就决定叛变。她攻击唐吉诃德家族的手下，放走香吉士，并告诉他多佛朗明哥精心设计一场要将草帽和罗一网打尽的骗局。如果连手下都是这样痴情傻气的没用男人，那麽船长草帽，又会是一个怎麽样器量的男子呢？她决定赌上在这个溷浊恶劣的乱世中，难得一见的纯淨善意。  
  
多佛，我就在这裡跟你分道扬镳。  
  
从来就不是同路人，以后也不会一起走下去。多佛朗明哥仍然是她爱着的男人，但是她已经不是惶惶不安、又初识爱恋滋味的单纯少女。最初对多佛朗明哥的杀意是仇恨所驱动，后来是爱恨交织、情感和理智的拉扯，儘管痛苦却没有怀疑。现在是德雷斯罗萨十年以来，唯一一次最有机会突破唐吉诃德家族全面支配的封闭牢笼。  
  
维奥菈更不会犹豫。  
  
「我一定会带你逃出去的。」  
  
香及士的临别之言，还是充满天真。  
  
「真是个没用的男人。」维奥菈感激香吉士的善意，心裡苦笑，原来爱看童话故事的不只是小孩，连年轻的男人也信这一套。  
  
在现实的政治裡，公主是不会抛下人民的；公主要做的是寻找自己的支持者，联合共同利益的阵营，打击主要敌人。  
  
她很清楚她现在的支持者是玩具士兵和小人族，打算破坏Smile工厂的罗和草帽一伙，是要联合的伙伴。只不过她没想到，先阴错阳差地接触了小人族的草帽一行， 知道攻击砂糖的计画后，竟然毅然决然，要为了德雷斯罗萨参战。待听到小人族来传讯草帽船长要脱出竞技场、前来王宫拯救已不敌被多佛朗明哥所擒的罗，并且宣称要打倒多佛朗明哥，维奥菈动容不已，心中连连向天呼问，真的吗，德雷斯罗萨，真的要在今天，重见十年不曾有过的光明了吗！  
  
维奥菈潜回王宫偷取罗海楼石手铐的钥使，凭她的能力避人耳目，简直轻而易举。她知道自己并未奉命传回草帽和罗的行踪，包括多佛朗明哥在内，家族中人人已知她变节，自然不会轻易露脸。待见到急奔来到的鲁夫，她才终于亲眼见到这个大闹世界、赏金三亿的年轻大海贼──  
  
不过是个脸上还有稚气、一双铜铃大眼遮不住任何心思的男孩。他的气魄和质地，竟是比报纸上所见，还要明亮阳光。  
  
虽然自己也觉得疯狂，但这是一个行动反映其真心的少年。维奥菈一眼就决定在这个男孩身上赌上全部。  
  
她的千里眼并没有看到被拖雷波尔重重保护的砂糖，被击败的那一瞬间。她眼前的独腿玩具士兵，恢復成那个熟悉却遭人遗忘的男人形貌时，所有人的、有关所有人的回忆全部一起回到脑海，所有在回忆中遗失的那片理所当然的空白，全部被填上最亲爱的家人和朋友。  
  
维奥菈在热烫的泪光中拾起那些记忆残片。姊姊斯卡雷特幸福的与居鲁士成婚；居鲁士抱着刚满週岁的蕾贝卡，在隐居小屋迎接自己和父王；红房子最美丽聪明的舞孃芭莉，她在街上自由欢畅、热情跳舞的青春模样。  
  
这一切都是被砂糖夺取的记忆，更是多佛朗明哥最卑劣残酷的掠夺和谎言。  
  
草帽真的到多佛朗明哥跟前。他真的毫不迟疑的和罗一起对多佛朗明哥动手。维奥菈亲眼看到这个少年，挡下了多佛朗明哥的对罗的霸王色攻击！草帽和罗，真的将多佛朗明哥逼入一如当初面临凯多的处境！  
  
「事到如今，我可不想要高举正义大旗的海军和政府，假惺惺的来帮忙！」维奥菈与老迈落魄的父亲重逢，虽然心中激动万千，却也凛然发话：「草帽一伙是能打破这个国家虚假和平的不法之徒，可我把一切都赌在海贼草帽身上！」  
  
鲁夫以骇人的四档型态与多佛朗明哥激烈缠斗。当多佛朗明哥被最后一击「橡胶狮子火箭砲」远远击飞时，唐吉诃德家族也已经全灭，维奥菈几乎要以为一切都结束了。  
  
但是「鸟笼」还高挂在天空。鲁夫却气空力尽。当多佛朗明哥从沙砾中重新站起，当竞技场播报员卡兹，背着需要争取时间恢復体力的鲁夫疯狂奔逃，成百上千的斗士、海贼挡在多佛朗明哥去路，并且惨死在「觉醒」的「白浪」之下，切碎地面、割断楼房的「鸟笼」，併拢速度越来越快──维奥菈挡在多佛朗明哥面前。  
  
真是，难看、狼狈、又颓丧的男人啊。我真是不想看到你这个样子。不想再看到了。  
  
你建设德雷斯罗萨，即便是充满虚假的荣景和谎言，难道只是为了今天就这样摧毁她吗？  
  
你不是王者。只是一个空虚的、爱搞破坏的小鬼而已。  
  
「维奥菈阿姨！」  
  
蕾贝卡！？蕾贝卡竟然跟着自己后脚来到......真不愧是同样的血缘吗，竟然我们两个人想着一样的事情──  
  
「你为什麽道这裡来！？不要做傻事──如果你死了，我有什麽脸去见居鲁士姐夫和王姐呢......」  
  
多佛朗明哥沉声道，「那你又是来这裡干什麽呢，维奥菈。」  
  
「唐吉诃德家族已经复灭，唯有我这个干部还没有被清算，这不会太便宜我了吗。」跟着你一起下地狱，是我最后给你的情意。  
  
我可以跟你一起毁灭，但是，把重生和希望留给这块土地上的人们吧。这才是德雷斯罗萨王族，该做的事。  
  
但是如果你连这一点都不懂的话──「不是你死，就是我亡──」维奥菈抽出多佛朗明哥所赠的那把匕首，悍然挡路。「多佛！！！」  
  
「咈咈咈咈咈......」多佛朗明哥的愤怒盖过所有的苦涩、不甘、痛惜，那些心情在高涨的怒意面前早已烧得灰烬也不剩，「真是热情如火啊，紫罗兰！」  
  
竟然为了那样的臭小子，拿我送的匕首指向我吗......你想杀死我的决心，竟然这麽廉价吗！  
  
徒劳的攻击，就像过去一样笨拙又可笑。但现在多佛朗明哥已经没有戏弄的趣味，只剩下做为男人遭到背叛的恨怒。  
  
「十年……我们不过是作为家人一起生活的十年，你以为我会为此心慈手软？……不会对你痛下杀手吗？『紫罗兰』！──」「鸟笼」因为心境的动摇而一缓，多佛朗明哥致命的受到庞大憎恨的分心，他一根手指也没碰维奥菈，但是凶狠的「白浪」无情的翻摔刺割。曾经连看到维奥菈一点受伤都捨不得，现在却恨不得她跟自己一样，伤得浑身浴血。  
  
「寄生线」最后提起维奥菈，同遭到控制的蕾贝卡，剑指向她，「我不会责备同伴的失败。但是，我对背叛绝不饶恕──」  
  
任何的违逆都没有关係。就算是阻碍我也无妨。反正你挡不了我的去路。但这样一个只是为了打飞我、与我战斗的半调子小鬼，妳怎麽能在我跟他之间，选择那种乱七八糟的男人！  
  
维奥菈已经尽力拖延了多佛朗明哥。多佛朗明哥的绝望和愤怒已经不会动摇她的感情。她现在目光所注视的，只有最不忍、也最不捨的蕾贝卡。  
  
「闭上眼睛！忘了这一切，这不是你的错！」维奥菈心想，在最后能够注视的是心爱的家人，悲惨之中仍有一丝幸福。蕾贝卡哭着提剑砍来的刹那，维奥菈也忍不住双泪滴垂。  
  
对不起！蕾贝卡──我恐怕要给妳留下痛苦的记忆了──  
  
突然身上的禁锢解除，她跌在罗的身边。千钧一髮之际，「屠宰场」交换了自己和某个人。  
  
「明哥！！！──」鲁夫飞身腾空，奋力怒吼，「就是因为你想要将一切掌控在自己手中──还随便操纵别人──我都觉得快喘不上气了！！！」  
  
「要怪就怪自己的血统吧！你们就是以被人操纵的垃圾身分来到这个世界！我跟你们这些凡人可不一样！」  
  
太难看了，就像小孩吵架、只是拚命的否定对方一样。不管你是支配北海的天夜叉，还是实力可怕的王下七武海，或是一国之王，又或是血统高贵的天龙人──多佛，你的心还是三十年前那个愤世嫉俗的小鬼。  
  
到现在，还在龇牙咧嘴的怨天尤人。  
  
这个世界对所有人都残酷──这不是你说的吗？  
  
「橡胶橡胶──大猿王枪！！！」  
  
「十六发神圣凶弹──神诛杀！！！」  
  
天夜叉终于自空中殒落，随着飘散的，还有逐渐消失的「鸟笼」。碎裂的墨镜随着渐沉的夕阳掉落尘埃，在维奥菈记忆以来，是仅见的两次──  
  
上一次，是让你看见福尔门特的晨曦，那时候你说太刺眼。  
  
这一次，是金屋西沉之后。在德雷斯罗萨升起的千万繁星，就像这块岛屿上，每一颗觉醒的心灵，每一个聚集到这裡，与恶意的黑暗拚搏的澄明精神──  
  
你能够看见了吗，多佛？……  
  
气空力竭的鲁夫枕在蕾贝卡膝上，他的模样像是做了好梦的孩子，笑得何等释然。维奥菈微笑着看着眼前的画面，想起曾经，她也在福尔门特的岸边，这样抱着多佛朗明哥。  
  
海军带走了唐吉诃德家族所有成员，鹤亲自来押多佛朗明哥上路。紫罗兰的身分没有受到太多追问。维奥菈自嘲的想，呵，海军真是一如既往的便宜行事呢。  
  
结果最终，我没能杀了你，你也没能杀了我。维奥菈目送多佛朗明哥被海楼石缠身的身躯推上军舰。  
  
我们从一开始，就是最糟糕的组合，最差劲的恋人。你无法给我幸福，我也没能拯救你。  
  
最后这麽难看的分手，就是最适合我们的结局吧。  
  
「维奥菈公主，您有遗落什麽东西吗？」  
  
来搬运伤者的帮忙民众问。  
  
维奥菈微笑，「没有。我们快把大家都送回王宫疗伤吧。」  
  
那把匕首埋在碎石之中，倒映着天上的月，皎洁如瑕。  
  
  
  


  
（全文完）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019年6月28日在AO3搬运完成，《德岛前传：悲惨德岛》是我第一部有意识的当作独立故事来设计，完稿时感觉许多不足之处，在另一个平台收穫许多评论，这些都会是未来若有时间馀力的修改方向。再列几点这次发佈观察到的故事问题：  
> 一、故事中段以后场景、人物关係都变得太溷乱，此处仍有典型的同人小说依赖原作资讯的问题，未来或许宜势力、角色简化  
> 二、主角思想和情感的刻画，宜在故事中有适当的篇幅做更细緻的处理。减少文末后记感想、旁白叙述。  
> 三、故事结构头重脚轻，宜再考虑衔接原作适当的情报量并为前半故事作结。
> 
> 海贼同人长篇《悲惨德岛》就到这裡完结啦，接下来还会释出两则番外短篇、延续本作的后续故事，对我来说这是一个不容易的写作过程，能够阅读到这裡的每一个你也非常不容易，谢谢你们对这篇故事所有的包容，也很谢谢你们愿意阅读到最后。后记将会隔日释出，谈一谈这部作品的创作理念。
> 
> 欢迎签到纪念！XD


End file.
